A NotSoSimple Job
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: Kagome is searching for a job to support her family shrine. She sees a babysitting ad in the newspaper and goes to the interview and gets the job. Soon after, she meets the little fox demon's cousin and he happens to be our favorite hanyou.
1. The News Paper Ad

**This is my first story so go easy on me ok? **

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was searching for a job with her best friend, Sango. Kagome sighed in defeat. They have been searching for a job since morning and now the sun is coming down.

"Don't worry Kags.. we'll find you a job." Sango said hoping to lighten up the mood.

Kagome shook her head in negative. "We're not gonna find anything.. maybe I should just give up." Kagome said in defeat.

Sango stopped walking and looked at her best friend. "You can't give up Kags... weren't you the one who called me at 5 a.m. in the morning and told me that I'm gonna help you go job searching and we are not gonna give up until you do?" Sango asked.

Kagome just sighed. She knew Sango was right. She did call Sango really early telling her to go job searching with her but she didn't expect it to be this hard. "But there's no openings, all of the jobs are taken." Kagome said hoping that she can trick her best friend.

Sango raised up one eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Do you think I'm really **that **stupid Kagome? You just gotta keep looking." Sango said as she started to walk again but she soon stopped walking when a newspaper stopped flying at her feet. She bent down and picked it up and a smile grew on her face as she stood up.

Kagome saw her friends sudden change in mood. "What's up, Sango?" She asked.

"I think I just found the perfect job for you." Sango said still smiling. "Here look." She said handing Kagome the newspaper.

Kagome looked at the newspaper. "Sango, I don't think being a maid suits me." Kagome said looking up at her best friend.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Not that one. The one after it." Sango said her smile showing again.

Kagome looked under the maid ad and raised one eyebrow. "Babysitting?"

Sango nodded. "And look how much they pay, I think that's a pretty good deal, dontcha think?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know.. it says here that the boy is a demon child.." Kagome looked at Sango before she looked back at the babysitting ad. "...I never babysitted a demon child before.."

Sango just giggled. "It's not like they're gonna bite." Kagome glared at her and Sango stopped. "Look, I bet you they're just like human childs except they got fangs and.. hey! it says he's a fox demon! And he's so cute!" Sango said changing the subject.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Sango!" She yelled at her best friend. Sango stopped admiring the fox demon child and looked up at her. Kagome sighed once again. "I hope you're right."

Sango smiled knowing that Kagome just said yes in her own way. "Okay, it says that they will be taking interviews at 9 in the morning at their place so do you want me to pick you up at 8 cause their house is pretty far." Sango said looking at the babysitting ad.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure." Kagome babysitted before she only babysitted her brother, Sota. She never babysitted anyone else's, especially a demon's.

"Come on Kagome! You love kids! And this fox demon child is so cute! Look!" Sango exclaimed shoving the newspaper infront of Kagome's face.

A smile creeped on Kagome's lips. "He is cute!" She said her mood changing completely.

* * *

Kagome's Family Shrine

8 a.m.

Kagome's Room

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. She shut the annoying sound off and got up off her bed stretching. Today was the day she was interviewing to babysit a demon child, something she's never done before. Kagome walked up to her closet chosing an outfit that represents her. She wants the demon child's parents to like her. She didn't want the job but it was the only one open and she really needed the money. Kagome sighed as she got dressed. She walked downstairs and saw her mom cooking breakfast and Sota eating cereal. "Morning mom, morning Sota" Kagome greeted.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom greeted her daughter smiling. "Do you want some breakfast dear?"

Kagome was about to answer when she heard a horn beep from outside the family shrine. Kagome looked at her watch. _I guess she actually meant that she was picking me up at 8. _Kagome grabbed her purse and put her wallet in it. "Sorry mom, can't. But I promise I'll eat breakfast **right **after the interview!" She said as she ran out of the house and climbed in Sango's Toyota. "How far is this place again?" Kagome asked since she never really asked yesterday.

"Pretty far remember." Sango answered not keeping her eyes off the road.

"I know I mean the address." Kagome said.

"Oh, um the newspaper is in the back you could check there." Sango said pointing to the back.

Kagome looked in the back seat and saw the newspaper and reached for it looking at the babysitting ad. "32210 Lakewood Avenue? That's all the info they have for us?" Kagome asked a bit annoyed.

"No," Sango said. "If you look above the address they show us the house.. or should I say mansion."

Kagome looked above the address, just like Sango said, and saw a picture of a mansion and her eyes grew wide. "That's their house?" She said, shock in her voice.

Sango giggled. "That's exactly what I said!" She said as she made a left.

"Wow," Was all Kagome could say. The car stopped and Kagome got out of the car and looked at the huge mansion in awe. _It looks even bigger than in the newspaper.. _

"I'll wait for you here. Good luck." Sango said winking at her.

Kagome nodded a bit nervous. She walked up the stairs to the mansion's front door and rang the doorbell.


	2. First Day and Shippo's Cousin

Kagome walked out of the huge mansion smiling and walked over to her best friend who was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" She asked

She just smiled and got in the passenger seat leaving her confused. During the whole ride, Kagome didn't say a word to Sango. She just kept smiling to keep her suspicious. When they arrived at Kagome's family's shrine, they got out of the car and walked in the house.

Sango kept a close eye on me as she watched her go to the kitchen and of course she followed. "Alright Kags," she finally spoke, making her friend turn around to look at her, "you're killing me with the suspense here! Did you get the job or not?" She asked, frustrated.

This caused Kagome to giggle. "Geez Sango, didn't know you wanted to know that badly." She joked. Then her smile dropped when she saw how serious her friend's face was and she looked down. "Fine, if you really want to know. I..." she trailed off, leaving her best friend hanging.

Sango saw her reaction and her face immediately dropped. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off before she could even speak. "I got the job!" Kagome squeaked as she shot her head up to see her expression. Her eyes were widen and that caused Kagome to giggle once again. "Surprised?" Sango had a blank expression. "Well, yeah. You looked so down so I guessed that you didn't get the job."

She giggled at this once again. "Well, I start tomorrow. The parent's are going to a business meeting tomorrow then they're going to a business party right after. So I basically work the entire day," she yawned. "I better get some shut eye. You could spend the night if you want." She said to her friend as she walked up the stairs to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

Kagome got out of the car and waved goodbye to Sango before walking up the few steps to the mansion which led to the front door and rang the doorbell. Shortly after, the same woman who opened the door for her the day before opened the door once again. She was led to the living room where the parents were. "Well, hello there Kagome." A woman with short hair greeted her politely. "I'm so glad you came so early Kagome." She just smiled. "Well, I didn't wanna be late for my first day." Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, Shippo is still sleeping but make sure he's awake before 12. His favorite meals are on the counter in the kitchen. If he misbehaves or anything, our numbers are on the counter as well. Oh, and one of Shippo's cousin will be stopping by today." She smiled politely. "He's short tempered but please try to get along with him. Well we should get going. Goodbye Kagome." The woman left dragging her husband out. _Cousin? Coming here? On my first day? _Kagome sighed. _Great, my first day and I'm gonna meet his hot tempered cousin. Just my luck. _She took a glance at the clock. 9:45. _Might as well, wake him up now since it's almost 10. _She walked up to the little fox demon's room and opened the door and walked in quietly and shook him. "Shippo," she whispered, "Shippo, get up."

He fluttered his eyes open. "Good morning Shippo." Kagome said with a smile. "Where's mommy and daddy?" He asked rubbing his eyes so he can fully be awake. "They left for a business meeting. So I'm babysitting you for the entire day." She noticed his frown when she said that. "But don't worry, we'll have fun." She said and that made him smile, which caused her to smile as well. "Why don't you get up and brush your teeth while I make breakfast." He nodded and walked to the bathroom. _I wonder if I should tell him that his cousin will be stopping by. _She thought as she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

It wasn't long until Shippo came down the stairs and hopped into the high chair in the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled. Kagome just got done making blue berry pancakes and sat them infront of the hungry little fox demon. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring. She had a confused look on her face and looked at the time. 10:11. _It's probably his cousin. But why would he come this early? _She excused herself and got up and walked through a few halls before she got to the front door and opened the door to reveal a handsome man with long silver hair, amber eyes and little dog ears on the top of his head. He wore a short sleeve red shirt, which showed his perfectly toned muscles, and baggy black jeans.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm Shippo's new babysitter." She answered with politeness and stuck out her hand for a shake.

Inuyasha scoffed at how nice she was acting towards him and pushed her hand away. "What happened to the other one?"

"Well from what I heard she was not taking good care of Shippo and got fired." She answered.

Inuyasha just looked at her. _She looks a lot like Kikyo. _

Kagome was growing uncomfortable with the silence and told him to come inside. "Come in." She said as she opened the door wider for him and he walked in. She started walking towards the kitchen with Inuyasha following close behind. "Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed when he saw Inuyasha. "Hey brat." He said in reply not looking at Shippo. Except he was looking at Kagome taking in all of her features. Shippo noticed. "You have the hots for Kagome, don't you?" Inuyasha's eye twitched and he punched him in the head. Shippo held his head. "Ow!" Kagome looked up and saw Shippo holding his head. "What'd you do that for Inuyasha?" He asked. "Because you were annoying me!" He yelled. Kagome just watched the two arguing. _They seem close, _she thought and she looked at Inuyasha. _He's kinda cute.. _She let her eyes travel down to his muscles. She blushed when he caught her eyeing him.

"Kagome, can we go to the park?" Shippo asked. She looked down at the little fox demon tugging at her pants. "Please?" She smiled. "Of course. Just go get dressed." She giggled as he practically ran upstairs to get dressed. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and looked away from her. "Nothing." She looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

Shippo came down the stairs. "I'm ready!" He said as he ran over to Kagome. She looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Do you wanna come?" She asked.

He was shocked. Everytime he visited, none of the people who were watching Shippo invited him. He was always left alone in the house bored. "W-what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't like repeating her. "Do you wanna come with us to the park or what?" She asked, a bit rudely this time. There was silence for a couple minutes, then Kagome spoke up. "If you don't wanna go, fine. Just don't blame me when you get bored of your mind alone here." She started walking towards the door with Shippo following close behind. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No wait!" She stopped and looked back at him. "I'll go." She smiled. "Then move your butt and get over here."


	3. Ayame and Inuyasha and Kagome's moment

As soon as they got to the park Shippo jumped out of the car and headed straight for the swing sets. Kagome just smiled. She loved kids, she absolutely **love **them. "Kagome, look!" Shippo exclaimed as he found a shiny people in the grass. She smiled and bent down next to him. "What is it?"

Inuyasha watched closely at Kagome. _Well, she sure looks a lot like Kikyo,_ he thought, _but she sure as hell doesn't act like her. She's more... nicer and prettier. _He laughed to himself and shook his head. _What am I thinking? I just met her and I'm already thinking like this_. He looked back at Kagome_. But since I am thinking like this, she is more prettier_. His eyes went down to her lips_. They're so pink and rosy. I can only imagine what they would feel like against_... He was interrupted by his thoughts hearing Kagome. "Huh? What? Sorry didn't hear you." She rolled her eyes. "I asked if you could watch Shippo for me. I have to go use the bathroom." He scoffed and turned his head away from her crossing his arms. "Yeah, sure whatever." She just sighed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Inuyasha.. why do you always have to be so mean? I already know you have the hots for Kagome." Again, Inuyasha's eye twitched and he once again hit Shippo in the head. "I **do not** have the hots for Kagome!" He looked the other way. "Oh, yeah! If you don't have the hots for Kagome then why'd you overreact so much!" Again, his head met Inuyasha's fist. "I am **not **overreacting! You're just being so damn annoying!" They were interrupted from their fight when they heard a high pitch scream.

* * *

"KAGOME?" She gasped. "AYAME?" The two girls ran into each other's arms hugging each other tight. "When did you get here?" She asked as she pulled away. "What do you mean? I never moved." Kagome answered confused. "Really? You didn't?" She giggled. "It was you that moved silly! Remember?" She giggled again when she saw her friend's face get even more confused. "You wanted to go fix things with Koga. Does that ring any bells?" Ayame's mouth formed an 'o'. "Now I remember," she giggled. "Silly me."

"Speaking of Koga, where is he?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I don't know. He said he would be here, but I don't see him anywhere?"

"So, how'd it go?"

Ayame blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Spill!"

They heard someone clearing their throats and they turned to see who it was. "Oh. Inuyasha, Shippo, hey."

"Kagome, who are they?" Ayame asked pointed to both the hanyou and the little demon fox.

"Oh, um, that's Shippo I'm watching him and that's Inuyasha, his cousin."

"And who are you?" Inuyasha asked, rudely.

"Inuyasha!"

He just scoffed and looked the other way crossing his arms again.

"Well, he sure is nice." Ayame whispered to Kagome.

"Well, he is kinda hot tempered." She whispered back.

His ears perked up. "I can hear you, ya know!"

"Oops." They giggled.

* * *

When they left the park and got home it was 6:00 and Kagome started to make Shippo and Inuyasha dinner as the two fought over silly stuff like who sits on the couch, who gets the bigger pieces of chicken, who's gonna be watching T.V. during dinner, etc. She couldn't help but giggle. From what she observed so far is that Inuyasha is a man who doesn't like to show his feelings or even let anyone thinks he even has it. He was gonna be a hard shell to break if she wanted to get to know him better. She smiled at the thought of her and Inuyasha being close friends, hugging and coming over each other's houses to watch a movie. She was broken from her thoughts from Inuyasha.

"What you smiling bout?" He asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just that you two, fight over a **lot **of stupid stuff." She giggled. "You guys seem really close from what I see so far."

He just watched her as she started eating. He was observing like he did a couple times earlier today. _There's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on yet. _He caught a sight of Shippo taking his chicken and he snatched it back. "Hey!" he cried out! "It was mine! Get your own damn chicken!" He yelled. "Here you go, Shippo." Kagome said as she handed him her chicken. "You can have it." She smiled. _She's too god damn nice. _He thought. Shippo just smiled. "Thanks Kagome!" She smiled once again. "No problem. Now finish eating, so you could go take a quick shower and maybe we can watch a movie." He smiled. "Ok!" He ate really fast faster than you could say 'stop' and ran upstairs to take a shower.

She got up and watched the ditches. She didn't notice the golden, amber eyes watching her. She soon finished and dried her hands. She turned around and jumped to see Inuyasha right behind. _When did he get there? _She put her hand over her heart. "You scared me." She looked up and straight into those golden, amber eyes of his and that's when she realized how close they were. She looked down blushing. "Sorry. Didn't mean to. I just, uh..." He backed away from her, noticing the closeness. There was silence. Awkward!

"So, uh... wanna go pick that movie?" He asked breaking the awkward silence between them. She nodded and quickly left the kitchen and to the living room to pick a movie. She saw where Inuyasha was looking through, horror movies. He pulled out 'Saw'. "Let's watch this." She raised an eyebrow at him. "A **appropriate **movie. I don't want Shippo to go to sleep having nightmares." She said as she put the movie back to where Inuyasha had pulled it out. "But that's my favorite movie!" He complained. She rolled her eyes then pulled it back out and throwed it to him. "Then watch it somewhere else while me and Shippo watch a movie that actually **won't **give him nightmares." He growled at her before getting up and walking upstairs to the guest room.

Shortly after, Shippo came running down the steps as Kagome finally found a movie that wasn't gonna scare the crap out of Shippo and put it on. He jumped onto the couch.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Kagome looked at Shippo and found him sleeping. She smiled and turned off the T.V., picking him up in the process and walked up the steps to his room. She set him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him and kisses his forehead. "Good night Shippo." She smiled before walking out of the room. As she was walking towards the steps, she heard noise coming from another room. She knew she can't just go into a room in a house that wasn't hers, but curiousity got the best of her and she walked in the room. There, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed with a bag of popcorn in his hands, halfway done, and he was watching Saw. She sighed, she should've known.

He didn't even look over at her. "Hey," he said before stuffing his mouth with a handfull of popcorn. "Hey." She looked at the T.V. then back at Inuyasha. _He must really like this movie since his eyes are like glued to the T.V. _"Wanna watch?" He asked, still not turning to look at her. He knew she was still there because he could smell her. She shrugged. "Sure." She went over and sat next to him and watched the movie. He finally looked at her. "Want some?" He asked shoving the bag of popcorn in front of her face. She shook her head in negative. "No thanks." He shrugged and continued to keep his eyes glued to the T.V.

...

Halfway through the movie, Kagome was cuddling up to Inuyasha because she was scared. He tried his best not to laugh, knowing that she'll just get mad. The face came really close to the screen and she screamed, digging her head in Inuyasha's chest. "Turn it off! I can't watch! Turn it off!" She demanded, her head still in Inuyasha's chest. He laughed. "It's just a movie. It's not real." She glared at him. "It's a scary movie!" She screamed once again, tightning her grip on his shirt and digging her head more into his chest. "I SAID TURN IT OFF GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled in his chest. He laughed and turned off the T.V. "Is it off?" She asked, picking her head up from his chest. He nodded his head, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

She let out a sigh of relief as she sat up and out of Inuyasha's arms. He was a bit sad when she pulled away and he suddenly felt really cold. "Thank god. I totally forgot how scary that movie was." She said as she put her hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath. She was still scared but not as much as before. He sat up as well. "It was pretty funny though." He said while laughing. She glared at him once again. "Oh, so now me being scared is funny? Huh!" He could see he got her mad but he could also see that she was embarrased that he saw her scared. He chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrased."

Her cheeks turned a tint of pink of embarrasment. "I never said I was in embarrased, just scared that's all." She said, looking away from him. He chuckled. Then he heard the sound of the front door opening and he can hear Shippo's parents whispering. "What is it?" She asked. She heard the front door slam closed and she sighed. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha, but she knew that she was only here to watch Shippo until his parents came back. She sighed again. "Well, that's my cue." She got up and left the room. He frowned when she left the room and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep and get Kagome out of his mind.


	4. The News

Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached over and picked it up without looking to see it was. "H-Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Kagome dear, I'm sorry to wake you but can you come over. We were called for another business meeting and we need you to be here." A voice came from the other line.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to look at the time. 8:00. Where was she gonna find a ride at 6:00 in the morning? _I'll think of something. _She sighed. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and groaned. _Who the hell is gonna be up at 8:00? I'm sure Sango isn't. She sleeps in on the weekends. And who the hell has a business meeting on Saturday? Ugh! I can't believe I have to work! _She looked at the time once again and sighed. She was about to get out of the bed when her phone rang once again. She sighed once again and picked it up without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" She said, annoyed.

"Kagome! Oh thank god, I thought you forgot!" A voice came from the other line.

Kagome was shocked. "Sango?" _I thought she would still be sleeping. Is today not Saturday? _She looked at the calendar and her eyes went wide. _Shit! Today's the day of the festival. I did forget god damn it! _She sighed. "Sango, I have to go to the mansion and watch Shippo. His parents have another urgent meeting and they need me there as soon as possible." Even though she could not see Sango's face, she could tell that she was a little upset. "Look, at least it doesn't start till 10:00 and we're on in, like what, 12:00."

"Yeah, but we need to be there by 11:00! And it's now 8:05!" Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Look, just pick me up in front of the mansion. We still got time, Sango. I'm watching Shippo so he's gonna come with me, and probably his cousin as well."

"Cousin?"

"I'll explain later but I have to get ready now. Pick me up in a few and drive me to the mansion. I at least have to be there so that way they won't be late, kay?" And with that she hung up and started to get ready for another day at her new job and for her performance at the festival.

* * *

Sango parked infront of the mansion. Kagome unbuckled her seat belt. "Be back here like around 10:00. I have to wake Shippo up and get him some breakfast before we go." Sango nodded and she rushed out of the car and rung the doorbell. And once again, the maid opened the door and let Kagome in.

When Kagome got to the living room, she saw something that she wasn't expecting to see. She saw Shippo's parents with their papers and... suitcases? "Uhhh... What's with the suitcases?" She asked.

The woman sighed. "Kagome, we have to go on a business trip for 2 weeks."

"But I thought you said it was a business meeting."

"Yes," The man started. "But they informed us of a business trip right after we called you. And we need you to spend the night here every day in order to keep an eye on our son."

She just stared at them. She had to stay **here **for **2 weeks **while Inuyasha was living on the same roof? And to top it all off. She and Sango already had this week and next week booked. If everything goes well in this festival, they would be going to several festivals. She just stood quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "A-Alright. I-I'll stay."

"Thank you." And with that they both left.

Kagome sighed. She looked at the time. 8:23. She still had time. _I'll wake Shippo and Inuyasha up later. _So she made her way to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for herself.

* * *

Kagome was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. She had the volume low so she won't wake the two boys upstairs. She looked at the time. 9:30. Her eyes went wide. _Shit! I must've lost track of time! Sango's gonna be here at 10:00. Fuck! _She quickly turned off the T.V. and ran up the steps making her way to Shippo's room. She shook him. "Shippo wake up... Shippo... Shippo.." She shook harder each time she called his name.

He finally opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Shippo, get up and get dressed. We're going out." And with that, she left and made her way to Inuyasha's room. She shook him too. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." She whispered, hoping that his little white doggy ears on the top of his head could hear her and they did.

His ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. "K-Kagome?"

She smiled. "Morning sleepyhead."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, Shippo's parents had to leave early for a business trip and they won't be back 2 weeks and I have to stay over in order to watch Shippo." She saw him freeze. She looked confused. He looked... nervous. "Anyways, I need you to get up."

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it. "Why?" He asked, curious.

"I have to be somewhere by 11:00 and my friend is gonna pick me up soon and I'm taking you and Shippo with me.. now get your lazy butt up and get dressed while I make breakfast." And with that said, she walked out of the room and down the steps and to the kitchen.

Inuyasha laid there, shocked. _She wants **me **to go with her somewhere? _A smile formed on his lips.

* * *

***Beep, Beep***

Kagome looked at the clock. 10:00. "Alright, let's go people!" She said as they made their way to the front door. There was Sango and... Miroku? And she let Miroku in the front seat? _Well that's something you don't see everyday. _She got in the seat behind Sango and Shippo went in the middle and Inuyasha took the seat behind Miroku.

"Hey Kagome. Haven't seen you in quite a while." Miroku said.

"Yeah. And I see Sango **finally **let you sit in the front." Kagome said, with a smirk on her face.

Sango scoffed as she began driving. "He practically begged me to let him sit in the front."

"And what made you give in?"

"I told her that I'll try to keep my 'cursed' hand to stop itself from moving." Kagome giggled.

"And who's your friend?" Sango asked, meaning Inuyasha.

"Oh, um this is Shippo's cousin, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent. It was a long ride to the festival. Which made everyone extremely uncomfortable with the silence. When they finally made it, everyone practically jumped out of the car.

"Inuyasha, can you watch Shippo for me while I go get ready?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go brat." Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder as he started walking.

"Let's go Kagome. And Miroku don't follow!" Sango yelled as she dragged Kagome away.


	5. Festival

Sango and Kagome went inside a room to see everyone in their band there. Sango smiled. "Good. Everyone's here. Now let's get everything ready." In seconds, everyone was scattered around the room. Sango doing Kagome's hair and Rin doing Ayame's. The guys setting up the instruments. As soon as everyone was ready. They went over what songs that were gonna do.

"Alright, so Koga's gonna do drums," Kagome started. "Sango's plays bass and background vocals, Bankotsu plays the guitar and the piano, Rin and Ayame do background vocals." Everyone nodded, understanding their place in the band. Kagome smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking around with Shippo on his shoulder and Miroku walking right beside him. "So, what are we doing here anyways?"

"Kagome didn't tell you?" Miroku asked, a little shocked.

Shippo shook his head in negative. "She was in a rush this morning."

"Oh, well, Kagome started up a band to get some money so she could be able to pay for her family shrine."

"But, she's already watching Shippo for the money, why does she need more?"

Miroku sighed. He didn't know if Kagome would be happy with him if he told Inuyasha about her life story. "It's best if you hear it from her." Inuyasha was about to ask what he meant when Miroku interrupted them. "They're gonna be on any minute. Let's go." He said as he started to make his way to the stage with Inuyasha and Shippo following close behind. Once they got there, they stood in the front row and waited for the band to come on.

A few minutes later, Kagome's band went on and they were getting everything ready when a man with an expensive suit on walked in on stage and grabbed the mic. "Hello everyone. I'm sure you heard that a new band was coming to sing for us." The crowd cheered. "I'm sure you will cheer even louder once there done singing. They will be singing five songs. So hold your applause until the end." And with that he put the mic back on the stand and walked off the stage as Kagome went up to the mic and spoke. "Alright, our first song is Like Whoa from Aly & AJ."

The music started and she began to sing:

Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

My inhibition are weakening to that  
Girl, place, situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm moving on, I'm movin' on

Like a roller coaster ride  
Better not turn off the light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Every inch of me is like WHOA!

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles  
whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like

Inuyasha was in shock he didn't know Kagome could sing. But the band didn't waste any time cause the next thing he knew another song began to play. It was Operator by Shiloh:

The tv says I'm not the girl that I should be  
It drives me crazy  
I'm not impressed  
It isn't what I want to be  
So call me lazy

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Be anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Without a doubt,  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me  
A girl like me

The magazines are messing with reality  
It's entertaining  
As long as we never take it seriously  
We'll keep on laughing

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Without a doubt  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me

I don't want to loose control  
I don't want to sell my soul  
I don't want to be no jazztic, spastic,  
Superficial plastic clone

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Why would I want to be  
Just another wannabe  
I'm never gonna be  
Never ever gonna be  
Without a doubt  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a guy say something about Kagome. "Hey, the singer, yeah she's a real hot babe." Inuyasha felt jealousy and he was about to yell at the guy but the next song began playing. He let out a sigh. He knew this song, it was playing in the car. It was Born For This by Paramore.

Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
Kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
[repeat x2]

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

Kagome sighed. She had two more songs to go and she was a nervous wreck. Everyone was staring at her and she could hear the comments they were saying about her. They weren't bad but she was a nervous wreck because **he **was staring at her as well. The next song started to play: Not That Kinda Girl by JoJo.

Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm  
yeaaahhh

I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

Boy you aint impressin' me  
With your jewelry, your designer clothes  
Or the games that you try to play  
Think you need to know, I got my own  
Dont need you for your dough  
Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know  
Make me smile, maybe we can chill  
Keep it real, show me something I can feel  
Cause I'm not your average ordinary type  
Could you be that kinda guy I like?

I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew  
We'll be hanging out, get in a little late  
You start bugging out  
I dont think it's fair  
You don't like the clothes I wear  
How I do my hair  
I don't really care  
But it's not for you  
And I aint got nothin' to prove  
There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust  
Nothin' to discuss, no doubt  
I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out

I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property  
If I dont like it, I decided  
I can make it on my own  
As long as we disagree to agree  
Down for you and you're down for me  
Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong

I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Do you know what kinda girl I am?  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
I'm that kinda girl  
ooohoohh-yeaaahh

_Finally, the last song I'll be singing. _Kagome thought. _I loved singing but I just can't stand people looking at me. But I'm gonna have to get used to it, if all goes well the next 2 weeks. _Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts when the beat of the next song started playing, and it was her favorite one: S.O.S. (Let The Music Play) by Jordin Sparks.

(S-S-S-S)  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S

Whats up girlfriend  
Somethings goin on  
You got a look about you  
Tell me what's wrong  
(Is that your) boyfriend?  
Handsome with that girl on the floor  
We gotta dance now  
Time to show our weapons of choice

(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
Is All I Need to send  
Just A Little Text  
I'm Calling All The Girls  
(F-F-F-F-)F.Y.I  
You Know its not the end  
Don't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world

Let The Music Play  
He Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
S.O.S

That crazy chick  
Don't know who she's messin' with  
Look in her eyes  
She's mentally undressing him  
(Now Listen) girlfriend  
Lets step back right now  
Better get your hands off  
(Yeah) 'Cos we' about to get down

(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
I'm calling out again  
Just a little text  
And you're surrounded by your girls  
(F-F-F-F-)F.Y.I know how its gonna end  
Wont take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world

Let The Music Play  
He Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore

Let The Music Play  
He Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough and when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
(Hit the ground!)

Get it on no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough (Ohwoah)  
And when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
Hit the ground!

Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back  
to you oh woah)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (get away)  
This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(No No No)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
Let it Play!

The crowd cheered, wooed, clapped, yelled, screamed you name it they did it all. Everyone walked off stage and Kagome hugged everyone goodbye except Sango because she was gonna drive her, Shippo, and Inuyasha back to the mansion.

When Kagome and Sango walked up to Miroku and Inuyasha, Miroku was the first to speak. "You did wonderful, as always." He said planting a kiss on Sango's cheek which caused her to blush. "Yeah. You did awesome." Inuyasha said, smiling at her. "That was awesome Kagome!" Shippo said, jumping from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's. "When did you learn to sing like that?" He asked. She looked down. at her feet. "I got it from my mom I guess." She said, shrugging.

They walked to the car and all got in. Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome the whole ride. She hadn't said a word when she mentioned her mother. She was looking out the window and he saw a single tear slide down her cheek. 


	6. Kagome's Twin and her feelings

**They walked to the car and all got in. Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome the whole ride. She hadn't said a word when she mentioned her mother. She was looking out the window and he saw a single tear slide down her cheek.**

_Is she.. crying? _Inuyasha thought as he kept staring at Kagome. She didn't notice him staring at her at all. She was drowning in her thoughts. _How long has it been? How long has it been since I've been on my own? _Another tear slided down her cheek. _I miss you guys. _She kept on looking out the window, memories of her and her family rushing through her head like it was just yesterday. She let a small smile frame her face as a few more tears slided down her cheek. Inuyasha couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't watch her cry so he stared out the window too drowning in his thoughts as well. _Why is she crying? _He looked at her once again from the corner of his eye. _Just what the hell is going on in her head?_

When they got to the kitsune mansion Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha got out of the car and said their goodbyes (except for Kagome). Sango and Miroku sighed and Sango drove off. They entered the house and Kagome hadn't said a thing. She started to cook dinner, still not saying a word. Inuyasha kept an eye on her. She ate and still hadn't said a word. She washed the dishes and **still **hadn't said a word. Then, when it was time for Shippo to go to sleep, she still hadn't said a word not even a 'goodnight'. Inuyasha was getting sick of this. He needed to hear her sweet, angelic voice, he **wanted **to hear it. He looked at Kagome. "What's up with you?"

She was caught by surprise with his question and looked at him, remaining silent. "This ain't like you." He said looking her in the eyes. "I've only known you for a day, and I've never seen you like this. You didn't even say a word all day." She just kept looking at him, remaining silent. It stayed silent for a few minutes, when Inuyasha got up and was about to leave her alone when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand, trying to hide the blush that crept up on his face. "Sorry." She whispered looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

He looked at her for a second then sat back down. "Kagome..." He saw a tear sliding down her cheek and he put his hand on her cheek to stop the tear from falling. She looked up at him into his eyes. His eyes were soft... caring. He caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. She let out a deep breath. "I just... was thinking about... memories." He looked at her. _I don't know if I should ask her what kind of memories she was thinking about. She looks upset enough. _"About what?" He asked, ready for her to not tell him but to his surprise she did tell him. "About my family."

She closed her eyes even tighter, fighting back the tears that were threatning to fall. He just stared at her, debating on whether or not to ask her. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to cause her so much pain. "W-What happened to them?" He stammered. She closed her eyes so tight that she started to have a headache. "They were killed!" His eyes widened at what she just told him and the fact that she jumped on him when she said it, her face buried in his chest. Instinctively, he put his arms around her pulling her closer and comforting her. "Shhh.. Don't cry, Kagome." He felt her shoulders shaking as he held her.

"It was all my fault.." She cried out into his chest. "It was my fault they died." He pulled her even closer. "Shhh.. Don't even think that. It's never someone's fault when people die. And it's definetely not your fault, Kagome." He said, hoping that will comfort her. She continued to cry in response. A few minutes later, the crying stopped and Inuyasha realized that she had fallen asleep.

He looked down at her sleeping form. _She looks so peaceful. _He thought as he laid down on the couch and grabbed a blanket and put it over them. _I'm sure she won't mind... I hope. _He slowly drifted off to sleep, with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling warm. _Someone's got their arms around me... but who? _Then she remembered last night. _That's right.. I told Inuyasha that my family were killed and... _She looked up at him. _I guess I must've fallen asleep. _She looked at his two little white dog ears on the top of his head. _I'm sure he won't mind... I hope. _She reached up and started rubbing one of his ears. She heard him 'purr' and she giggled but she didn't stop rubbing. He slowly opened his eyes. "K-Kagome?"

She smiled. "Morning Inuyasha." He groaned again because she hadn't stop rubbing his ear. She giggled then stop. He was dissapointed that she stopped but didn't show it. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. She fell back on him, cuddling up to him. "Good." She said, making circles on his chest. A light blush crept on his cheeks when she started making circles on his chest. "You?" She asked, still drawing circles. "G-Good." He stuttered. She smiled and cuddled up to him some more, which caused him to blush even more. _He feels so warm. _She wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling even more.

Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful woman who was cuddling up to him. He could've sworn that his face was turning red when she started to cuddle up to him more than she should've. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her next to him. He smelled her scent, Cheery Blossoms. He smiled. _She smells wonderful. _She looked up and the first thing that caught her eye was a pair of amber orbs looking into her chocolate ones. She got lost in them instantly. She didn't even notice how close they got... until her phone starting ringing. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight. _Damn it all!_

Kagome quickly pulled away and jumped over him to get her phone (which was on the coffee table) to check who it was. _No one important. _She thought as she ignored the call. She looked back at Inuyasha, who's face was red. She had a confused look on her face until she realized that she was on top of him, her ass basically in his face and she blushed sitting back down and getting up off the couch. "Uh.. I'm gonna go get started on breakfast." Inuyasha took the blanket off and stood up. "I'll go wake up Shippo." He said as he went up the stairs to Shippo's room and Kagome made her way to the kitchen.

_What the hell was I thinking? I can't kiss Kagome.. we just met for Kami's sake! _Inuyasha thought as he made his way to Shippo's room. "Hey brat! Wake up!" He yelled as he walked in the room. Shippo fell off the bed which caused Inuyasha to chuckle. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Whatever. Just come downstairs. Kagome's making breakfast." And with that he walked back down the steps and to the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked in to see Kagome making breakfast and he was about to sit down when the doorbell rung. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other confused. "Who could that be?" She asked. He shrugged. "Don't know." She set the pan down. "I'll go check." She started to make her way but was stopped by Inuyasha. "No. You finish making breakfast. I'll check." He started to walk towards the front door and opened it. He got upset when he saw who it was. "What're you doing here?"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when Kagome called his name. "Inuyasha! Who is it!" She yelled. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "Who is that?" He narrowed his eyes back at her. "Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome yell. "Uh, it's nobody! Just someone looking for the video store!" He yelled back before turning his attention back to Kikyo. His eyes were full of anger instantly. "What the hell are you doing here, Kikyo?" He 'yelled' whispering.

* * *

Kagome stood in the kitchen, still wondering who was at the door. _Inuyasha said it was just someone looking for the video store.. but he sounded a bit nervous. _Her thoughts were broken when she heard soft footsteps coming down the steps. She smiled. "Morning Shippo." He yawned and stretched before he sat down. "Good morning Kagome." She put the pancakes on a plate. "You came just in time. I just finished making your breakfast." She said as she put the plate in front of Shippo. "Where's Inuyasha?" He asked. "I'll go get him." And she made her way to the front door and froze at what she saw. Kikyo.

**(OMG! I could've ended it right there! Leaving you guys hanging wondering how Kagome knows Kikyo and why Inuyasha is made with Kikyo. But since I'm feeling so generous today I'm not and plus you guys want me to make my chapters longer and I am trying! Anyways, back to the story!)**

Kagome instantly got over her shock and her eyes narrowed. "Kikyo.." She said harshly. Inuyasha turned around and saw a very pissed off Kagome and then he looked at Kikyo and saw her pissed off as well.

"Just what the hell are you doing here, Kikyo?"

"I would ask you the same."

"I'm Shippo's new babysitter. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see my wonderful boyfriend, Inuyasha." She said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, but he quickly pushed her away.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Your **dating **her?" She asked.

"Uhh, how exactly do you two know each other?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's my **sister**." Kagome spat out the word 'sister'. Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome was Kikyo's sister? Kikyo was Kagome's sister?

Kagome knew Inuyasha was dying to ask. "My father left and he took Kikyo with him cause he thought that she was a better daughter than me only because she sucked up to him and I didn't. She would ask for almost everything and I wanted absolutely nothing and he didn't like that so he took Kikyo with him and left me, my mom, and my brother, Sota, alone and moved to New York."

"And why do you guys hate each other?"

Kagome huffed. "She's a whore, and let man get in her pants when she's horny. You won't last with her very long I'll promise you that."

"And she's just too ugly to be my sister and she's annoying to no end." Kikyo said.

Kagome huffed once more. "If you call me ugly then you're calling yourself ugly cause we're twins remember? You should've came out as a blonde."

Kikyo just narrowed her eyes at her. Inuyasha felt awkward between the two sisters. "Well, uh, we better go back to Shippo. Bye Kikyo." He said quickly pushing Kikyo out of the house and outside. He looked at Kagome.

"What do you even see in that whore?" She asked, obviously still pissed.

He sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. I just went out with her out of annoyance cause she kept asking me out."

"You should've never gone out with her. The only reason why she hasn't dumped you yet is because you haven't gotten in her pants and I **bet **you she's cheating on you with another guy who'll get her what she wants." And with that she walked back into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha think about what she just said.

_I can't **believe **he's going out with her! Why must she **always **have the guy that I **want! **_She thought as she angrily washed the dishes. _She always steals every guy that I like or have! She's nothing but a boyfriend-stealer, a whore, and a two-timing-backstabbing- bitch! I don't even know what Inuyasha sees in her! _She immediately stopped washing the dishes. _Wait, why am I so mad? I shouldn't care who Inuyasha goes out with. But it's Kikyo. He'll get hurt. Even though he says he doesn't like her that much, she'll find a way to get him to fall for her.. I can't let that happen! I won't let that whore get my man! AHHH! Inuyasha's not my man... yet. No! Stop thinking like that Kagome. He does not see you that way.. but oh Kami I wish he did. NO! KAGOME STOP! _She was so frustrated with herself in her thoughts she didn't notice her tight grip on the counter. She instantly let go, calming herself.

She finished washing the dishes and went to the living room to retrieve her phone. She saw Inuyasha walk in. "Watch Shippo for me." He had a confused look on his face. "Why? Where you going?" She rolled her eyes. "No where. I'm just gonna step outside to make a private phone call. Just watch Shippo until I'm done." And with that she started to walk to the front door and she opened it and stepped outside. She dialed a familiar six-digit number and put it to her ear. _Come on, come on pick up. _She sighed when she got the voicemail. She was about to call the number again when someone called her. She looked at the caller ID confused. _Koga? But he barely calls me. He only calls me if.. if Ayame's in trouble. Oh god I hope she's not. But I really need someone to talk to. _She answered. "Hey Koga."

"_Hey Kagome, I didn't think you would pick up." Koga said from the other line._

"What makes you think that?" She said as she made her way to the chair that was on the porch and sat down.

_He shrugged even though he knew Kagome couldn't see. "Don't know. I just thought you wouldn't."_

"Oh." Was all she could reply.

_Koga noticed the sadness and angriness in her voice. "Hey, is something wrong Kagome?"_

She sighed. "Kikyo stopped by."

_"Your house?"_

She shook her head in negative then realized that Koga couldn't see her. "No, uh at the mansion.. it turns out she's seeing Inuyasha." She said sighing at the last part.

_"You mean mutt-face is going out with the whore?" Koga asked, a little surprised._

"Yeah.. but he told me that he's only dating her because she wouldn't leave him alone and.. well... you know how Kikyo is.. she'll make a guy fall for her no matter what.. and she's gonna make Inuyasha fall for her.. and... I don't want him to get hurt after that. Kikyo's still with him so I'm guessing that she's only with him because he hasn't gave her what she wanted and you know what that is..."

_"Sex..." He said simply._

She sighed. "...And I know that she's cheating on him with someone else. I mean, she's my sister. I know her better than anyone else." She sighed once again. "I don't know what to do Koga.. I'm confused."

_Koga looked confused as well. "What are you confused about?... Wait, don't tell me your starting to have feeling for mutt-face." _

"..."


	7. Kagome's Anger

**She sighed. "...And I know that she's cheating on him with someone else. I mean, she's my sister. I know her better than anyone else." She sighed again. "I don't know what to do Koga... I'm confused."**

**_Koga looked confused as well. "What are you confused about?... Wait, don't tell me you're starting to have feeling for mutt-face."_**

**"..."**

_"Kagome?" Koga said from the other line._

"...Yeah..." She said looking down.

_"Kagome you can't like that mutt!"_

Kagome was starting to get mad. No one tells her who she can and can't like. "Why the hell not!" She yelled.

_"Because.. because... you just can't!" He yelled back._

"You can't tell me who I can and can't like Koga! You're not my boyfriend alright, you're Ayame's! Or did you forget! I know you still have feelings for me but you have **no right **what-so-**ever** to tell me who I can and can't like! If I'm starting to have feelings for Inuyasha, ok I'll deal with 'em! But you can't come around and tell me that I can't like him! Look, I'm sorry if our relationship didn't work but don't tell me what the hell to do!" And with that she hung up the phone and stormed back inside the house.

Inuyasha heard the front door slam and a pissed off Kagome walked in. "Kagome, are you ok?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm just peachy." Inuyasha put his hands up saying that he meant no harm. "Sorry, just asking." She sighed. "No, it's ok. I just.. need time to myself." She said and she walked up the steps and made her way to Inuyasha's room.

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him, shooting a glare at him. Inuyasha hit him on the head. "I didn't do anything! She just came in all pissed and I just asked if she was ok, that's it! So, why don't you mind your own business for once!" He said as he walked up the steps and made his way to his room, and he heard Kagome talking. He knew he shouldn't listen but curiousity got the best of him and he walked away but still in hearing range so he could hear Kagome's conversation.

_"He said that?" Sango asked from the other line._

Kagome sighed. "Yeah... Who does he think he is? He ain't my boyfriend... well at least not anymore." She sighed again. "Do you think I should tell Ayame? I mean, I think I should but I don't want her to get mad at me."

_"Kags, she's not gonna get mad at you. She's gonna get mad at Koga. He shouldn't tell you how to feel and I'm not gonna tell you, either. I just- MIROKU! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" _

Kagome giggled when she heard Sango slap Miroku then she sighed once again. "What do you think I should do? You know, about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing?" Inuyasha now listened closely at the mention of his name.

_Sango sighed. "You warned him about the way Kikyo is right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Does he believe you?"_

"I don't know. He said that he didn't really like her he just dated her cause he was getting annoyed."

_Sango laughed. "**That's **where he made the mistake!" She sighed. "What I think you should do is.. just let him be if he wants to stay with her and not break it off then fine then... I just hope he knows that she isn't gonna leave him until he has sex with her." _

"Alright.. thanks Sango."

_"No probs. Hey Kags, I gotta go. I'll call you later tonight, alright?"_

"Alright. Bye Sango." She said as she hung up the phone and put her hands on her forehead. She heard the door open and she turned and saw Inuyasha. Then, she realized that she was in his room. "Sorry.. I'll go." She said as she stood up.

"No, it's ok. I just came to get some clothes." He lied as he made his way to his drawer to get some clothes like he said.

"A-Alright." She said as she sat back down on the bed and went to her contacts and sent a message to Ayame. A few minutes later, she got a new message and she opened it and replied.

**Bold- Kagome, Bold Underlined - Ayame**

**Hey Ayame. :(**

**Ey Kaggie! Aww, whts wrng?**

**Inuyasha nd ur bf. **

**Wht did Koga do? And wht bout inuyasha?**

**Ur bf called me earlier nd i told him tht i found tht kinky-hoe and inuyasha were together and tht im starting to have feelings for him and he told me tht i shouldnt and i got pissed after tht.**

**Wow, i knew he aint ova u.**

**U aint mad rite?**

**I aint mad at u. I'm mad at him. Is he rlly wit kinky-hoe?**

**Yep..**

**I feel 4 him.**

**Yea...**

**Ey, dnt think bout it. Just let him be wit kinky-hoe.. she jst usin him anyway nd hez gon' figure tht out sooner or ltr.**

**I knw.. bt hes still my friend and idw him 2 get hurt even tho he dnt like her.**

**If he dnt like her then wth iz he still doin wit her?**

**I have no idea.. i jst hope he breaks up wit her.**

**So u could have him, eh?**

**No! So, he dnt get his heart broken by the hoe.. coz even tho he dnt like her shes gonna make him fall 4 him..**

**From wht u told me, he aint fallin 4 her, trust me sweetheart... da only reason y he still wit her is bcuz he dnt knw how 2 get rid of her yet.**

**Nd how do u knw tht?**

**I'm an expert on these kinda stuff, sweetheart, trust me i knw better than all of ya'll.**

**Lol yea i guess your rite there.**

**Honey, i'm always rite bt imma let ya go cuz i got a bf to yell at.**

**Lol alright bye**

**Peace homie!**

Kagome sighed as she closed her phone and looked up and saw Inuyasha with just a towel around his waist and a blush crept up on her cheek as she looked away.

Inuyasha didn't notice her blush. "You got clothes?"

Her eyes went wide. She totally forgot to tell Sango to bring her clothes. She shook her head in negative.

He went over to his drawer and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and his boxers and threw them at her. "You can wear that for tonight."

She nodded her head and got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

He sighed and went and plopped down on his bed, thinking about what he overheard with Kagome and Sango's convo.

_"What do you think I should do? You know, about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing?" _

_Sango sighed. "You warned him about the way Kikyo is right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Does he believe you?"_

_"I don't know. He said that he didn't really like her he just dated her cause he was getting annoyed."_

_Sango laughed. "**That's **where he made the mistake!" She sighed. "What I think you should do is.. just let him be if he wants to stay with her and not break it off then fine then... I just hope he knows that she isn't gonna leave him until he has sex with her." _

_They don't think I know that already? _He thought. _But the only reason why I havent broke it off is because I have no idea what to say. _He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard something fall and someone yelling "SHIT!". It was Kagome. He hurried over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kagome, is everything alright?"

She looked at the glass vase that was now on the floor and she then looked at her leg that was now starting to bleed. Inuyasha smelt fresh blood and immediately got worried. "Kagome, are you bleeding?" was gonna lie about it but then remembered that he's a hanyou and sighed. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll wash it off." She said as she went into the shower and put her leg up to wash off the bleeding and winced when the water hit her cut. He sighed. "The band-aids are in the cabinet." And with that he walked back over to his room and laid back down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Kagome stood in the shower letting the water hit her back as she started to put soap on her body. Her thoughts kept on going back to Inuyasha. He was seriously starting to get to her. _I can't believe I'm already starting to have feelings for him when I've only known him 2 days.. maybe I should just listen to everyone else and not think about Inuyasha. But it's kinda hard not to.. I mean, I'm gonna be staying here for 2 weeks straight and he's living here.. it's gonna be hard not to think about him. _She sighed as she turned off the the water and dried herself.

She looked for the band-aids and took one out and put on her leg. She put on Inuyasha's oversized shirt that went down to her knees and put on his boxers. She blushed as she put on his boxers. _I'm wearing Inuyasha's clothes. _She blushed again and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the steps and to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Shippo walked in the kitchen when he saw Kagome do it. "Kagome, why are you wearing Inuyasha's clothes?" He asked.

She blushed. _Does he always ask so much questions. _She was about to answer when she heard a loud bang and a deep voice talk.

"Because she didn't have any other clothes, brat." Inuyasha said as he walked over and sat on a chair. Kagome giggled. She finds it amusing how they act around each other, but also finds it mean how Inuyasha treats Shippo.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate and she looked at the caller I.D. and sighed as she pressed the answer button. "I hope your calling to apologize." She said as she set the pan down on the counter.

_Koga sighed. "I'm only calling cause Ayame said I should apologize but I don't think there's nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry."_

Kagome scoffed at that. "Really? So you only called cause Ayame said so. What a nice friend you are. When you **really **mean your apology call me back." She said before she hung up the phone and started to cook dinner.

Inuyasha and Shippo saw how pissed she was and decided not to ask her what was wrong. They noticed that she was sighing a lot and she was practically throwing everything around except for setting them down gently. They decided not to **ever** get on Kagome's bad side. When she gave them their plates, she still had a pissed off look. They all started to eat and they also noticed that Kagome stabbed the chicken real hard before she picked it up and put it in her mouth. She looked at them and they immediately started to eat.


	8. Kikyo's Regrets

**Inuyasha and Shippo saw how pissed she was and decided not to ask her what was wrong. They noticed that she was sighing a lot and she was practically throwing everything around except for setting them down gently. They decided not to _ever_ get on Kagome's bad side. When she gave them their plates, she still had a pissed off look. They all started to eat and they also noticed that Kagome stabbed the chicken real hard before she picked it up and put it in her mouth. She looked at them and they immediately started to eat.**

Kagome went back to stabbing her chicken really hard before picking it up and putting it in her mouth. _Stupid Koga! I can't believe he said that! What a jerk! _She thought and she stabbed her chicken really hard that it even made Inuyasha jump. When she finished, she picked up their plates and began to wash them still thinking about 'stupid' Koga. Inuyasha and Shippo were to afraid to talk because they don't want their heads to be torn off so Shippo left leaving Inuyasha alone.

When Kagome finished, she turned around and she saw Inuyasha still sitting there. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't want to go off on him so she walked past him and walked outside and sat down on the porch.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome walk past him, he sighed. He wanted to talk to her but he was afraid that she would go off on him. But he pushed that aside as he followed her. He knew he would get yelled at but he **needed** to know why she was so pissed. She was fine this morning... that is until Kikyo came by. _Is she still mad that I'm dating Kikyo? _He thought as he opened the front door and he saw her sitting on the porch. The wind blowing her raven-black hair in her face. _She looks so beautiful... _He walked up and sat next to her.

She looked at him before she looked back to staring at nothing. They didn't say a word to each other for quite a while. "Inuyasha, have you ever felt like.. like you can't control your life? Having people tell you how to feel, what to feel, what not to feel?" She asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

He was caught by surprised by her quiestion. _Why is she asking me this? _"N-No, not really." He replied. "Oh..." She replied. Inuyasha looked at her and saw sadness except for anger. "I have." She said. "All my life, people tell me how to feel, what to feel and what not to feel, except for my family, Sango, Ayame and Rin..." She closed her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. "I never got to do anything that I wanted to do. Then, when my family was killed, I finally made decisions for myself and my decisions were fine... until today. My life as a child repeated itself from one phone call." A tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. _Why is she telling me this? _"Kagome..." She looked up at him and he felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces when he saw her tears. Yeah, he heard her cry last night but he never saw the way her eyes had no light, nothing. Just sadness. "I've been alone my whole life. I did things my way.. never let nobody tell me what to do and what not to do. I didn't care back then. My decisions were wrong... my mother used to tell me all the time that I should stop and listen to what everyone has to say, but I didn't listen. Sometimes, you need people to tell you what and what not to do.. even if you don't like it."

"Kagome, everyone's their own person. No one can tell you how to feel, what and what not to feel. It's your feelings. If people don't like your decisions, or how you feel.. then don't listen. Do what you wanna do, feel what you wanna feel, and most of all, be yourself." He said as he stared off into the sky.

Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha picked his words out very good. She didn't know he was the kinda guy who will say those kinda things.. but from what she heard, he had a better childhood, making his own decisions and not caring what people were saying.

He looked at her and gave her a smile, a fang poking out. "Ok?" He said. She gave him a small smile and nodded and he left her there. She kept on thinking about the last sentence that Inuyasha had said to her. _Do what you wanna do, feel what you wanna feel, and most of all, be yourself. _She smiled. _He really isn't that bad. _She got up and walked back inside. She looked at the time. "Alright, Shippo. Bed time." He groaned and stomped his way up the steps. She let a giggle escape her lips as she followed him. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her giggle.

* * *

Kagome was awoken when she heard her phone beep. She got up, her elbow propping her up, and picked up her phone (she slept on Shippo's parents bed). and saw that Koga was calling her. She groaned. "He better be calling to apologize." But instead of picking up, she let it ring. Then, she heard another beep and saw that he left a voicemail. She sighed and deleted it without even listening to it. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She looked at the time. 11:49. It was time for her to wake Shippo up.

She got up and walked out of the room to wake the little fox demon up. Surprisingly, he was already up and was brushing his teeth. She sighed and made her way to Inuyasha's room and found him still sleeping. She walked over to him and shook him. "Inuyasha.. Inuyasha wake up." He stirred in his sleep and murmered something. "Inuyasha.." She shook him a bit harder but that only caused him to stir again. She sighed and shook him even harder. "Inuyasha wake up!" She yelled. He immediately woke up when she yelled. "Huh? What?" He heard a giggle and turned his head to see Kagome giggling. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head in negative. "Nothing. Get up." She said before she walked out of the room. She heard the doorbell ring when she was downstairs. _That better not be Kikyo again. _She made her way to the front door and opened it and there she was. _I have **got **to stop jinxing myself. _"What do you want Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo didn't answer she just gave her a cold stare. Kagome rolled her eyes. She can remember when her and Kikyo used to be so close.. as much as she would hate to admit it, she missed those days. She was so proud to call Kikyo her sister because she was independent and would never let a guy lay their her hands on either of them.. but then it came to high school, and she wasn't proud at all to call Kikyo her sister because she started sleeping around with guys and other people expected her to do the same thing.

She sighed, knowing full well why Kikyo was here. "Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Kikyo's here to see you!"

Inuyasha threw his head back and groaned. He didn't want to see Kikyo. He sighed and made his way to the front door. When he got there, Kagome left. He watched her leave and turned his attention to his 'girlfriend'.

* * *

As Kagome walked away, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes and her vision getting blurry. Her vision became more blurrier as she kept thinking about how her and Kikyo were back then.. inseperable twin sisters. She could barely see where she was walking, that she didn't even notice that she knocked something down. She started to feel dizzy and lose her balance. She held on to the wall to keep her balance but she felt her legs giving out on her and she fell to the ground with a loud BANG.

As soon as Inuyasha heard that loud BANG, he went running to where it came from and found an unconsious Kagome there and she hit her head on the wooden floor and he saw a broken vase on the floor and he smelt fresh blood. He looked at her hand and saw a glass sticking out. He ran to her side and picked her up but he was still sitting down. Her head was resting on his arm.

Kikyo was right behind him with her hand over her mouth. There was her sister, laying unconsious and a glass sticking out of her hand. As much as she would hate to admit it to anyone, but she still cared for her and she still loved her sister. But she would never tell any one that because she knew that her and Kagome weren't close anymore and nothing would ever go back to the way they were. She was broken from her thought when she heard Inuyasha yell.

"SHIPPO! GO GET A CLOTH AND PUT WATER ON IT! HURRY!" He yelled as he picked Kagome up bridal style and to the couch. He carefully took the glass that was sticking out of her hand and set it down on the table. Shippo came running back with the cloth filled with water and handed it to Inuyasha. "Thanks. Can you get a band-aid?" He asked as he put the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Shippo nodded and ran up the steps to the bathroom. Kikyo was standing over her sister. Inuyasha was wondering why she was still here.. but he didn't focus on that to much. He had to stop the bleeding from Kagome's hand.

Shippo came running to Inuyasha with a band in his hand. Inuyasha took it and put it in Kagome's hand. "She's probably gonna have a headache after this. So I'm gonna go buy some Tylenol from the store." He looked at Shippo then at Kikyo then back at Shippo. "And you're coming with me." He said to Shippo. He looked at Kikyo again as Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "Don't do **anything** to her." He said as he dashed out of the house and to the store.

As soon as Kikyo heard the door close/slam, she rushed over to Kagome's side and took a good look on her face. She spotted dry tears staining her cheek. _She was crying.. _She looked at her hand which now had a band-aid on them and noticed a bracelet. _She still has it..._ She thought, with a look of surprise on her face. She sat where Inuyasha last sat and looked at the bracelet and looked at her own bracelet on her wrist as well and remembered the day they gave it to eachother...

**Flashback**

It was Kikyo's and Kagome's 13th birthday and they were sitting on the grass.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, looking at her sister.

"What is it Kags?" She said, looking back at her sister.

"I have something for you for your birthday present." Kagome said, pulling something out of her pocket.

Kikyo smiled. "Me too." And she, also pulled something out of her pocket.

The two twin sisters put the bracelets on each other's wrists and they looked at it 'Sisters Forever' it read and it had a small picture of them together. They looked up and hugged each other smiling.

"We're gonna be sister's forever!" Kagome said happily.

Kikyo smiled. "Yep. No matter what."

**End Of Flashback**

Kikyo felt tears stinging her eyes. That day, they promised to be sister's forever no matter what, and she broke that promise as soon as they hit high school. It was all her fault why they weren't sisters forever.

She remembered the day, Kagome told her off after school. It was the worst day of her life, it was the day she lost her twin sister... forever.

**Flashback**

Kikyo was talking with her one of her 'friends', Tsubaki after school when Kagome stalked over to them, looking angry.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Higurashi?"

"I want to talk to my sister!" She yelled.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you!" Tsubaki yelled back.

Kagome ignored her and turned to Kikyo. A sad expression crossed her face when she noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue top that almost looked like a bra, showing her stomach, and short shorts that came up to ass. "Kikyo, why are you wearing slutty clothes?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

Kikyo wanted to tell her the real reason why but Tsubaki was there, so she had to be mean and she knew she would regret what she was gonna say. "I could wear whatever I want!" She yelled.

That only got Kagome frown even more but then her frown turned into a line and she spoke angrily. "You never wear clothes like that Kikyo! You never wanted to! You always said girls who wear those kinda clothes wanna get laid! Do you wanna get laid Kikyo! Oh yeah I forgot, you got laid plenty of times!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "What happened to you Kikyo? What happened to the independent Kikyo that wouldn't even let a guy stare at her? I used to be proud to call you my sister because of that! But now.."

She sniffed. "Now I'm embarrased to call you my sister because you've turned into a... a whore! Your not my sister anymore! My sister would never wear those clothes or get laid!" The tears never stopped streaming down her face. "You know, I used to hope that you would realize what you've become Kikyo! I was hoping that my sister would come back! But I've lost all hope when I heard that you were getting laid practically every week! I don't wanna speak to you or see you ever again Kikyo! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she ran off crying.

And right there and then, Kikyo realized what she had become. She was just about to run after her and tell her the truth but Tsubaki grabbed her arm and glared at her. "If you go after her I'll tell **everyone **in the entire school both of your deepest and darkest secret." Kikyo's eyes were watery. She couldn't get those last words that her sister had said to her. _I HATE YOU! _

**End Of Flashback**

Kikyo looked at Kagome one last time before she got up and left the kitsune mansion. She was gonna stay and talk to her but she knew that Inuyasha and Shippo we're gonna arrive any minute and she wanted to talk to her little sister alone and tell her that she regrets everything she has done. She's sure Kagome wouldn't forgive but at least she could try. She's not gonna stop by for another 2 weeks. That's when Kagome stays back at the family shrine and there she could tell her little sister all of her regrets.


	9. Ayame's Feelings and The Breakup

**Kikyo looked at Kagome one last time before she got up and left the kitsune mansion. She was gonna stay and talk to her but she knew that Inuyasha and Shippo were gonna arrive any minute and she wanted to talk to her little sister alone and tell her that she regrets everything she has done. She's sure Kagome wouldn't forgive her but at least she could try. She's not gonna stop by for another 2 weeks. That's when Kagome stays back at the family shrine and there she could tell her little sister all of her regrets. **

* * *

Kagome woke up shortly after Kikyo had left. She looked around the room and saw nobody. _What.. happened? _Her head started throbbing and her hand started to burn. _My head is killing me. _She looked around the room once more. _Where's Inuyasha? _Just then, she heard the door open and close/slam. She heard footsteps coming closer and she turned her head to see who it could be and she saw Inuyasha and Shippo staring at her. She saw Inuyasha holding a box of Tylenol and Shippo holding 2 lolipops.

"I-Is that for me?" Kagome asked Shippo. He nodded and jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and on top of the couch so he could get a good look at Kagome. He handed her one of the lolipops. "I got this for you Kagome!" A small smile pearced her lips as she took it. "Thanks Shippo." Her head started throbbing again and she groaned. Inuyasha quickly ran over to her taking two pills out and a drink and handed it to her. "Here." She looked at him for a moment then she took the pills and threw it in her mouth and drank the water after.

"Mind telling me why you collapsed all of the sudden? And why dry tears were staining your cheek?" He asked. She looked away from him, not wanting to answer that question. Inuyasha didn't need to know about her and Kikyo's past... it was theirs, and theirs only. _But I doubt it Kikyo remembers. _Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome.." He said as he grabbed her hand in his. She blushed from his actions. She just shook her head. "These are one of the things I don't feel comfortable talking to any one about." She whispered.

He felt her squeeze his hand just a little. She looked up at him and put on a smile. "But don't worry, one day I'll tell you." Inuyasha was surprised. One minute, she was sad and the next she was happy like none of this every happened. "So, you're ok Kagome?" Shippo asked. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm ok, silly." Inuyasha just stared at her. This girl was just full of surprises wasn't she?

"Kagome, I'm hungry." Shippo complained. Kagome looked over at the clock. 1:09. "Dinner's not until a couple of more hours.." She saw Shippo frown. "..But I'll go make you a sandwich." She said as she stood up but as soon as she stood up. She felt dizzy and she held onto Inuyasha's shoulder for balance. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Just feel.. a bit.. dizzy.." She answered. He sat her back down and he sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her pulling away. "Go to sleep, Kagome. You need it. I'll wake you when it's dinner time.." He said. She closed her eyes, relaxing. "But.. Shippo's-" Inuyasha huffed. "He knows how to make a sandwich.. Just go to sleep." She nodded."Mmmhhmm. Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

He smiled to himself and then saw Shippo staring at him. "What are you still doing here, brat? Go make me a sandwich!" He demanded. Shippo just glared at him before running off into the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Then, he thought back at the answer she gave him when he asked her why she collapsed and why she was crying. _These are one of the things I don't feel comfortable talking to any one about. _He wondered what she meant by that. _What wouldn't she be comfortable about telling me? She basically told me every horrible thing in her life. Then why can't she tell me why- _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a sandwich infront of his face. He snatched it and looked at Shippo. "Now go and do whatever you want. Just don't bother me." He said closing his eyes, planning to fall asleep with Kagome.

* * *

"YOU JERK!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I CAN'T **BELIEVE **YOU LEFT HER A VOICE MESSAGE SAYING **THAT! **SHE PROBABLY HATES YOU MORE NOW!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

Ayame shut up. She honestly didn't know why she cares that Kagome hates Koga even more and she didn't know why she was still with Koga when she just found out that he still hadn't been over her. She scoffed and looked away from him. "Because she's my friend and you're my boyfriend.. and I want my best friend and my boyfriend to get along alright? But I hope you know that since you won't apologize she won't talk to you until you apologize."

"I apologized a bunch of times! What more does she want from me!" Koga yelled.

"A REAL APOLOGY!" Ayame shouted at her boyfriend. She was aggravated with his attitude. He wouldn't even go apologize from telling Kagome how to feel!

"I don't even know why I have to apologize."

"How would you feel if someone told you that you can't like me any more because they're not over me for some reason? Huh?" He stayed silent. "Of course you wouldn't care because I could tell that you don't like me. You obviously still have feelings for Kagome."

"Then why the hell are you still with me?"

"Because!" She yelled. Then she sighed. "Because I'm waiting for you, Koga. Some day you are gonna get over Kagome and I don't even know if you'll even like me or you'll still see me as a friend. And I want you and Kagome to work it out because.." She let out another sighed. "..Honestly, I have no idea why I want you two to work it out. I know that a girlfriend should be happy that her boyfriend and his ex are fighting but.. for some reason, I don't like it when you two fight." She let out a dry chuckle. "I don't even know what I'm saying.." She headed for the door. "I'll see you later Koga." She walked out and tears starting streaming down her face.

Koga just stood there, dumbfounded. He was shocked. Ayame chooses to stay with him even though she knows that he still has feelings for Kagome... and she was waiting for him. _Some day you are gonna get over Kagome.. _He found himself smiling. _I think that's already happening.. Ayame._

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, once again feeling warm. She knew this warmth. She smiled when she remembered how Inuyasha, with no hesitation, sat down with her and pulled her into his arms so she could fall asleep. She looked up and found him sleeping and she smiled. _He doesn't look scary when he sleeps.. he looks peaceful. _She found herself mesmorizing his face then her eyes traveled to his lips. _I wonder how they taste..._ She reached her hand up to his lips and started tracing his lips with her finger. She quickly withdrew her hand when Inuyasha stirred but he went back to sleep.

She let out a sigh of relief and continued tracing his lips with her finger. She heard him groan and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She quickly withdrew her hand. "Inuyasha..." He groaned once again. "Go back to sleep." She looked confused and looked at the time. "But it's already 6:00. It's time for dinner Inuyasha." He groaned again and buried his head in her hair. "Forget dinner." She felt her heart stop at his sudden movement. She yelped when his hands tightened around her. "If I forget dinner, I forget Shippo." She said, trying to get out of his grip, but was failing because he just tightened his grip more. "Inuyasha..." He groaned and then let her go. "Thank you." She said as she sat up and walked over to the kitchen.

Inuyasha watched her leave and he felt cold. He sighed. Then, he felt his phone vibrate and he saw that he had a message from Kikyo. He groaned as he opened the text:

**Inuyasha, meet me at the cafe across the street of the mansion. I want to talk to you.**

He sighed. _I guess I really don't have a choice._ He sighed again once he got up. "Kagome, I'm going out for a little while. I won't take too long." He said as he walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the cafe. When he saw Kikyo, he sighed and started walking towards her and sat across from her at the booth. "What'd you want to talk to me 'bout?" He asked, annoyed.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm breaking with you." She said, simply.

He was shocked and happy at the same time. But mostly shocked. _Didn't Kagome say that she won't break up with me until I give her sex?_

Kikyo sighed, knowing exactly why he was so quiet. "I know this isn't like me, but I'm breaking up with you because it's pretty obvious that you don't like me and you like Kagome.." She saw a blush creep up on his cheeks and she smiled. "..And I could tell that she likes you as well. But knowing her, she probably won't tell you. She would never tell any one that she has a crush on them... I remember she tried to impress this one guy and she wanted to change the way she dressed but I told her no but she protested and she went to school wearing a pink summer dress and the guy ended up not liking her." She smiled at the memory.

Inuyasha looked confused. "You mean to tell me that you and Kagome were close once before?"

She nodded. "But seeing that you are shocked. I take it she hasn't told you.." He nodded and she sighed. "Then I'm not going to tell you anymore." She said standing up. "Well, I told you what I wanted to tell you so, I'm leaving. You better go back. I'm sure Kagome's waiting." She smiled as she said the last part and left.

Inuyasha was absolutely shocked. Kikyo showed him a side that he never seen before. The only person who probably saw this side was Kagome. He just learned something. Kikyo and Kagome didn't hate each other from the start.. something must've went wrong that made them hate each other. He wanted to find out more.. he **needed **to find out more. But he's not going to pressure her.. she's gonna tell him sooner or later. _She probably doesn't trust me yet..._

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it's short! I can't write more like I wanted to 'cause my mom has got a new bed time for me and I have to be in bed by 9:00 to get on the bus early in the morning! But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I hope you understand... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Inuyasha and Kagome's Talk

**Inuyasha was absolutely shocked. Kikyo showed him a side that he never seen before. The only person who probably saw this side was Kagome. He just learned something. Kikyo and Kagome didn't hate each other from the start.. something must've went wrong that made them hate each other. He wanted to find out more.. he _needed _to find out more. But he's not gonna pressure her.. she's gonna tell him sooner or later. _She probably doesn't trust me yet..._**

* * *

Inuyasha walked in the mansion and into the kitchen smiling. Kagome and Shippo looked up as soon as Inuyasha walked in. Shippo looked a little creeped out, he wasn't used to seeing Inuyasha smiling..at least not like that. "What you so smiley about?" asked Kagome.

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you..." he walked over to the microwave to re-heat his food. "..but Kikyo broke up with me." He saw her eyes widen. She stopped what she did and turned around in her chair to look at him. "**She **broke up with **you**? Without getting...you know..." He nodded as he reheated his food for a minute. "Well that's a shock." She said before she started eating again.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard something vibrated. He looked at the counter and saw Kagome's phone vibrating. "Ey Kagome. Someone's calling you." He said as he handed her the phone.

She answered without checking who was calling. "Hello?" She heard Ayame crying in the background. "Oh my god! Ayame, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

_"I had a fight with Koga...a big one." _

She frowned. "Was it it about his feelings towards me?"

_Ayame nodded. "Yeah...I don't think he wants to talk to me no more."_

"What makes you think that?"

_"I told him why I stuck with him...and I don't think he liked it."_

Kagome sighed. "I'm sure he will. Look as much as I'll hate to say this even though I'm still angry with him, I'll talk to him for you, kay?"

_She shook her head. "No! Don't do that!"_

Now, Kagome was confused. "Why not?"

_Ayame stood quiet. She really didn't know why..that would mean that Kagome and Koga are friends again..but that also means that I'll lose Koga... she thought. She sighed. "Alright, I guess you can talk to him." That's a risk I'm willing to take._

"Alright..um, bye." Kagome hung up and dialed Koga's number.

_"Kagome?" He answered, in shock. He thought she wouldn't talk to him._

She rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be? Hey, what'd you say to Ayame, jackass."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Don't play dumb with me Koga! Ayame called me crying...she said that you and her had a big fight and it was about your feelings towards me! I don't wanna be the reason that you guys broke up! Wait...your not breaking up with her, right?" She heard a silence. "RIGHT!"

_"**No**, I'm not breaking up with her. I was gonna talk to her...but I'd figured that she was still mad at me, so I didn't bother."_

"Well, she thinks that you didn't like whatever she told you and thinks that you're mad at her for saying what she said...so can you please talk to her?"

_He sighed. "Yeah, I was going to anyway. Oh, and Kagome?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to tell you how to feel...if you like mutt-face...go for him."_

She smiled. This was the first time Koga had ever told her to go for a guy that she liked. "Thanks Koga." She paused. "Say..are you starting to get over me?"

_"Yep..I'm gonna start being a better boyfriend to Ayame...she told me how she really felt and god when she said it..it tore me to shreds.."_

"She really does love you, you know that right?"

_"Yeah I know..but I've been a jerk to her."_

"It's never too late you know. She'll always be waiting for you no matter what."

_"Yeah she told me that. Well, I'm gonna go call her."_

"Go see her...that's better instead of calling her, so that way she knows that you're not lying to make her feel better...cause knowing her she'll think that."

_"Alright thanks.. talk to you later Kagome."_

"Laters." And with that, she hung up the phone and saw that Shippo had left and Inuyasha was staring at her. "So..." she started. "Kikyo really broke up with you?"

He nodded. "Yep...I'm finally solo."

She frowned. "So, you like being single?"

He shook his head. "I don't actually like being single...I feel lonely. What I mean is I'm finally free from Kikyo."

She smiled. "I still can't believe she broke up with you before having sex with you." She said shaking her head.

"Well, believe it or not. 'Cause I'm solo!" He got up and put his plate in the sink. She smiled. Since Kikyo and Inuyasha had broken up...maybe, just maybe she and Inuyasha could get together...that is, if he feels the same way about her. _Wait, if Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha without...could this mean? _

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I know this may sound weird but... what was Kikyo wearing?"

_She was right...that is a weird question._ He thought. "Um... light blue denim jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a jean jacket, I think?" He answered, more like saying it in a question. He heard her gasp. _So, it is true. _She thought. "Why?" He asked. She shook her head. "No reason."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you could tell me anything right? I'm not the type of guy who would tell people's secrets."

She smiled. "I know you aren't Inuyasha." She looked at him. "I already trust you more than anyone. You've showed me something that no other guy has shown me for the last 5 days."

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Respect. And you also shown me that I can trust you...I already trust you from the 5 days I've known you. It sounds kinda weird." She let out a small laugh.

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think it's weird. To tell you the truth Kagome, I've grown to trust as well from the last 5 days I've spent with you. And I never trust anyone in my whole life..besides my parents, but they're gone now so that doesn't matter." He looked at her. "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything that's bothering you and I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

She blushed. "T-Thanks Inuyasha. That means a lot to me."

"Before I go to bed...is there anything bothering you now?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Before...you looked like something was bothering you...mind telling me?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha, Kikyo and I never hated each other...ever."

He nodded, understanding. "I figured that much..the glares that you two shoot at each other isn't filled with total hatred, just half."

She sighed again. "Me and Kikyo were always with each other. We will never leave each other's side. On our 13th birthday, we gave each other these bracelets.." she said as she pulled up her sleeve and showed him the bracelet on her left wrist. "..and we promised to be sisters forever..no matter what. Ever since that day, we became inseperable. We would always have each other's back..if someone bullied me she would kick their ass and when someone bullied her then I would kick their ass...but then..." Her eyes started to water.

Inuyasha leaned forward and grabbed her hand and started to stroke it gently, signaling her to go on and that it'll be okay. She nodded and continued, "...but then we got into high school and all of a sudden, she ditched me and went to the populars. She completely ingnored me. We were slowly starting to slip apart...but the only reason why I believed that Kikyo would come back was because she was my sister and she wouldn't let herself become the school's 2nd slut...but she did.

"And when I found out, I confronted her and I told her I hated her..that was the day I lost my sister. After that, we never spoke to each other at home or at school. She moved out with my dad and I stayed with my mom..." She wiped the tears that we're falling. "...and now she's back and when she came over, it didn't seem like she changed. But when you told me that Kikyo broke up with you, without having sex with you. I started thinking,"

"Bout what?"

"That maybe Kikyo, my sister, the old Kikyo, was back. And when you told me what she was wearing...what she was wearing..was her favorite outfit in high school." She smiled. "Inuyasha, what if she is back? What if the old Kikyo had finally broke out of whatever it was she was trapped in?"

"I got a feeling she broke out of it Kagome." He smiled when she smiled at him. "When she broke up with me, she showed me something Kagome. She was telling me a story about how you had a crush on someone and changed your appearance to impress him, but failed.." She blushed, that was an embarrasing experience for her. "She told you that?" He nodded. "..But Kagome, when she told me about it, she was smiling. I could tell that she missed you. She misses the bond between you two." He looked into her eyes, still stroking her hand gently. "..I could see it, in her, and in you. And I had a feeling that was why you passed out the other day." She slowly nodded. He stopped stroking her hand and put his other hand on top of it. "Talk to her...and you two can go back to the way you were Kagome. It's never too late..that's what my dad taught me." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you Inuyasha." She blushed when he kissed her hand. He smiled. "No problem, Kagome. I'll do anything to make you feel better. 'Night." He said as he kissed her hand one more time and went upstairs to his room. She looked at her hand. She could still feel his warm lips on her hand. _If only I could taste them..._


	11. Kagome's Stalker

**She smiled back. "Thank you Inuyasha." She blushed when he kissed her hand. He smiled. "No problem, Kagome. I'll do anything to make you feel better. 'Night." He said as he kissed her hand one more time and went upstairs to his room. She looked at her hand. She could still feel his warm lips on her hand. _If only I could taste them.._**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome groaned when she felt someone shaking her. Then she heard a low and deep growl. "Damn it Kagome, wake up!" Then she opened her eyes and met gold orbs, she immediately knew it was Inuyasha. She groaned again as she turned away from him, laying on her side and hugging her pillow. "5 more minutes." She heard him growl again. Then she felt him take the blankets off. She turned to face him. "Give it back!" She whined.

He pointed to clock. "Kagome it's 1 in the morning! I let you sleep for long enough." She glared at him. "You're lying. I never sleep in." He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He picked up the clock to show her the time and her eyes widened. It really was 1 in the morning! "Fuck!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Inuyasha stood their shock... that was the first time he heard Kagome swear. He quickly got over his shock and left the room.

Kagome brushed her teeth in a rush. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't believe I slept in! I'm gonna be sooo late! _She finished brushing her teeth and ran out of the room, and to her suitcase that she brought from her house a few days ago since she was staying here for 2, she took out a green tank top that said 'Green Is The New Black', and black leggings with a jean skirt on top and then she put on her favorite denim blue jean jacket and ran downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she took out the bread and put it in the toaster and got out mayo, cheese and ham. When her toast was done, she made her sandwich and she took out some water out of the fridge. Inuyasha and Shippo watched her curious about why she's such in a rush. It wasn't school day because it was a Saturday. Where could she be going on a Saturday afternoon?

"You guys ate?" She asked while she jumped around putting on her shoes, in a big rush.

Shippo nodded.

"Good. Inuyasha I know this is short notice but can you watch Shippo for me a little bit more? I have to meet a friend of mines and I'm waay beyond late!"

Inuyasha sighed. _When does she not have something to do? _"Sure."

"Thanks! So you guys around 2!" And with that she was out the door and they looked at each other.

"Do you know what that was about?" Shippo asked.

"No idea." _I wonder who's she's meeting._

_

* * *

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs can take her. She looked at the time on her phone. "Fuck... Sango's gonna kill me! I'm usually the first one there!" Then her phone rang. "Speak of the devil..." She picked up. "I'm so so sorry Sango! I slept in last night and didn't get up until now! I'm on my way."

_Sango was tapping her finger on her guitar. "Well you better hurry cause we've been waiting for an hour young lady! You better get your ass over here!" And with that she hung up._

Kagome stared at her phone. "Yep.. I'm dead meat." She kept on running until she was about to fall but she didn't feel the ground. She looked up and saw that she was in the arms of a total stranger. She screamed and kicked him.

"Ow!"

"Next time don't touch me!"

"I saved you from falling!"

"Well, I didn't ask you too! I'm already late and standing here talking to you is making me more late, ass!" Then she ran away from the stranger. The stranger looked after her. _She's pretty...and she'll be mine. Just gotta figure out who she is. I'll follow her. _And with that, he followed her to where she was headed.

Once Kagome got there, she ran inside and was greeted by an angry Sango. "It's about damn time you got here! You're usually the first one here! Did you stay up with Inuyasha or something?" Kagome blushed at that. "NO!" She yelled in defense. "I accidentally slept in!" She saw Sango's angry expression. "But I already told you that on the phone! But I guess you already forgot...I swear you have stml."

Sango huffed. "Whatever. Let's just get started." Kagome huffed as well. "Fine."

"Now, now, ladies. No need to start an arguement." Miroku said as he looked up from his place at the piano.

"Shut up Miroku." Kagome said. "So what song do you think we should sing?"

"Well, they said that we can pick 3 and I was thinking we can do So What.. seeing as that is your favorite song." Bankosu replied.

Kagome shook her head in negative. "I'm sorry as much as I would love to sing that song. I haven't had the guts to tell Inuyasha how I feel so I was thinking that I could tell him in the songs. If you guys don't mind that is."

Sango smiled. "Of course not Kagome! Your love life means more than anything! And he better get the message cause he's a total nutbrain!" Kagome giggled. "Thanks."

"So what songs were you thinking of?" Rin asked, totally in the conversation right now.

* * *

Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can't think of where Kagome went!"

"Why do you care so much?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "None of your damn business!"

"Well I was just wondering, geez. You don't have to get so worked up about everything."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he once again tried to think of where Kagome could have gone in a Saturday afternoon. _Was she going to go and __set things out with Kikyo? _He thought. _That was the topic of our talk last night. But she was in such a rush, I don't think she went to go see Kikyo. Could she have gone to see some...guy? _He growled at that. If she went to go meet a guy he was gonna get pissed! _Wait, why am I acting like this? It's not like she's my girlfriend. Although I want her to be. _He sighed.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He growled. "Just shut up and leave me alone, Shippo. You're really starting to annoy me."

"Well, so-rry for actually caring!" He yelled as he stomped up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome was in the middle of singing until she felt like someone was watching her so she stopped singing and turned to her right to look at the window.

"You alright Kagome?" Ayame asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just had this feeling that someone was watching me. It was weird. I've been having it ever since I came here."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just your imagination." Bankotsu said and Kagome nodded and continued singing.

The person that had caught Kagome earlier was sitting under the window. He sighed. "That was close." He stayed that for a whole hour listening to Kagome's voice.


	12. Inuyasha and Kagome's other moment

**The person that had caught Kagome earlier was sitting under the window. He sighed. "That was close." He stayed that for a whole hour listening to Kagome's voice.**

**

* * *

**"Kagome, why don't I just drive you back to the mansion?"

"No, it's ok. I can wa-" Then she remembered what happened earlier that evening. "On second thought, why not?"

Sango was a bit confused. Usually, she makes a big fuss because she likes walking. "Alright then. But you gotta tell me what's up." She said as she dragged her out of the studio and into her car. She started driving and looked at her friend. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh come on, Kags. You usually start an argument with me if I want to drive you back 'cause you supposedly like walking. You gave in too easily. Did something happen?"

Kagome sighed. "When I was walking slash running earlier I almost tripped but some guy catched me! I don't even know him and he lays a hand on me! Ugh!"

"So, you don't want to bump into him again so that's why you gave in so easily?"

She nodded.

"Was he cute?"

"SANGO!"

"Well, was he?"

"He was...ok."

"Ok as in hot ok or ok as in smexy ok?"

"None. Ok as in ok."

"Whatever."

"Wanna meet up again tomorrow?"

"Can't. Have a huge soccer practice tomorrow that I can't miss. I missed so much for the performance and if I miss tomorrow I'll be kicked out!"

"Sorry about that." Then the car parked infront of the mansion. "See ya later Sango. Call me when soccer practice is done."

"You know I will."

Kagome got out of the car and watched as Sango drove off. She sighed before walking up the steps to the mansion. She reached out for the door but it already opened. "I..Inuyasha."

"Where were you? You said you'd be back by two and it's four!"

"Are you saying you were worried about me, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. I didn't say I was worried I just simply wanted to know where you were."

She giggled. "If you want to know so badly, I was with Sango and the others...we wanted to go through all three songs before heading home...and we simply lost track of time. There my explanation is done.. and now I'm hungry." She walked past Inuyasha and into the house and walked in the kitchen.

* * *

Later on that day, Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap while watching a movie leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he watch her gently stroke Shippo's hair. She looked up and saw him staring at her and smiled. "What?"

"Uhh..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He can't say that he was just mezmorizing her. He blushed in embarrassment making Kagome giggle.

"You look cute when you blush." That made him blush harder and he looked away from her hiding his blush. "You should put Shippo to bed."

She smiled then picked up Shippo and walked upstairs. When she came back, she sat right back down next to Inuyasha. He looked at her and she looked back at him. They stared at each other for a while until Kagome broke the silence.

"Uh, there's a charity festival next Monday, and uh, well, I was wondering if you, wanted to come and watch my, uh, performance?" She asked nervously as she was playing with her fingers.

Inuyasha just continue to stare at her. Why was she so nervous? She was just asking him to go watch her sing, right? So why was she so nervous? "Uh, sure. I mean, why wouldn't I go? I, uh, like to hear you sing." He looked away from her when he said the last part, hiding his blush.

She laid her on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. That just made my day." Then her eyelids felt heavy and she let sleep take over. Inuyasha's blush darken until he heard her even breathing. He looked down at her. _She...fell asleep on me. _He smiled and picked her up and carried her over to his room and set her down on his bed. He laid himself beside her and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's so short! I had a different way of ending this than the way I just ended it. I know you guys want more of this story and I'm sorry but I had to stop it here! My dad wanted me to get out of the computer and spend some time with the family so I was basically forced out of here but the next chapter _will _be longer than this I can promise you that much. Thank you for understanding and please REVIEW! Thank you!**


	13. The Park

**She laid her on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. That just made my day." Then her eyelids felt heavy and she let sleep take over. Inuyasha's blush darken until he heard her even breathing. He looked down at her. _She...fell asleep on me. _He smiled and picked her up and carried her over to his room and set her down on his bed. He laid himself beside her and let sleep take over.****

* * *

**The next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up. She took in her surroundings. _I know this room...it's...it's Inuyasha's room. _Then she noticed that she was hugging something warm and her head was laying on something hard instead of a pillow and she can hear a heartbeat. She also took notice that her hand was laying on someone's stomach. When she saw silver everything made sense. She's cuddling up to Inuyasha and heer hand was on his abs! She blushed and started to pull her hand away but then she felt his hand on top of hers.

She looked up and saw him smirking down at her. "Morning." He said. "Uhhh, morning." She said blushing. Inuyasha kept his smirk. "Sleep well?" He felt her nod and cuddle up to him more and hugged him. "Comfy." She sighed happily. "You're warm you know that?"

"Uhh, no I didn't but thanks. Keep me updated if you find anything else about me that you like." He felt her hit his stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" She didn't answer him instead she just sighed. "I gotta go wake Shippo up." He laughed. "And you're bummed out because...?"

She sighed again. "I don't feel like getting up."

He chuckled. "Lazy."

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah, but I gotta warn ya. I won't wake him up as easy as you do."

She giggled. "Whatever. Just go do it."

"Alright, alright." He took his arm off her and sat up on the bed. She also sat up. "Hey, can I use one of your sweaters? It's cold in here." She said as she rubbed her arms. "Uh, yeah. Here." He threw a red hoodie that he found in the floor threw at her. "What's up with you and red? Is that the only color you got?" She asked as she put it on.

"No...I got other colors."

"Like what?"

"Like black, white, blue, and red."

"Oh. I see you wearing red like almost every single day."

"Cause it's my favorite color. And I see you wearing green every single day too."

"Because that's my favorite color."

"At least we got that covered." And with that, he got up to wake up Shippo. Kagome got up and looked at herself in Inuyasha's mirror. She actually looked good in Inuyasha's sweater. _Wearing Inuyasha's clothes kinda make me feel like his girlfriend._ She blushed at that and walked downstairs into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Shippo came down as well, but not quietly they were arguing...again.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo cried once he entered the kitchen.

"What did he do this time, Shippo?"

"He yelled at me then he hit me in the head!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to hit you." Then he noticed how Kagome looked with his sweater and smiled. She actually looked good in his clothes.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Kagome asked as she set the blueberry pancakes infront of Shippo and scrambled eggs infront of Inuyasha.

"Can we go to the park today Kagome?"

She smiled. "Of course Shippo. We can do whatever you want to do." When they were all done, she washed the dishes. "Do you guys have a basket?" She asked.

"Are we gonna have a picnic?" Shippo asked excitedly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Do you guys have one?"

"It's right there in the bottom shelf." Inuyasha answered.

She went over to where Inuyasha pointed out and took out a basket. She made three sandwiches, took out three grape juices, took out a sheet and put it in the basket. Putting the sandwiches and grape juice's in as well. When she was finished, she saw a hat on the counter. Not caring whose it was she put it on and picked up the basket and turned around to face Shippo and Inuyasha. "Ready?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Hold on." He went up to his room and grabbed his sunglasses. He came back downstairs and put them on Kagome. "Niiice." She smiled. "Thanks. Ready Shippo?" He nodded and they all went inside Inuyasha's car and drove to the park. When they got there, they found a spot in the grass and settled there. Shippo saw some of his friends from school in the playground and went to play with them as Kagome set up the picnic. When she was done, she and Inuyasha sat down. She took out two sandwiches and juice's for her and Inuyasha. She handed one of each to him. "That's my hat you know." He told her as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Oh..." She saw him keep on staring at her. "If you think I'm gonna give it back then you're wrong buddy. I don't want the sun hitting me." He chuckled. "I kinda figured that. But hey, I had to try." She laughed and she unwrapped her sandwich as well. They both sat there in silence watching Shippo play with his friends. Kagome felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had a text message from Rin.

**Hey where are you?**

Kagome texted back.

**I'm the park wattching Shippo, y?**

**I think somethings up with Sango.**

**Y? Wht happnd?**

**She wont answer the phone when called her.**

**Let me try hold on.**

Kagome went to her contacts and called Sango. _It's ringing..it's ringing..._

"Hello?" came the beautiful voice of Sango.

_Ah, there she is. _"Hey Sango it's Kags."

_"Oh hey, what's up?"_

"Rin tried to call you but you wouldn't answer so she got worried and texted me."

_"Really? I didn't get any calls. My phone's been acting retarted lately. I'll call her back. Bye Kagome."_

"See ya." And they both hung up. She called Shippo over and gave him his sandwich and grape juice and he ran back over to his friends. "I gotta go use the bathroom. Watch Shippo ok?"

"Yeah whatever. Just go do your business."

She shook her head and started walking to the bathroom. Inuyasha looked after her and he could've sworn he just saw a shadow follow her. "Must be seeing things." And he continued watching Shippo and eating.

**Sorry that I had to end it here but I have no clue where to go from here! So if you have any ideas just message me or review either one!**


	14. Stalker Revealed and The Mystery Girl

**A NotSoSimple**

**Chapter 14: Stalker Revealed and The Mystery Girl**

**

* * *

**

**She shook her head and started walking to the bathroom. Inuyasha looked after her and he could've sworn he just saw a shadow follow her. "Must be seeing things." And he continued watching Shippo and eating.**

**

* * *

**Kagome walked out of the bathroom and started walking back to Inuyasha until she felt something grab her hand and pull her into a tree. "What the-?" She saw a man. "Who are you?...Wait, I know you. You're that jerk who I met in the street! Get your hand off me!"

"Wow...you really are beautiful." He said as he touched her cheek. Kagome flinched. She liked Inuyasha's touch better. "Don't touch me!"

He didn't remove his hand. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"But I might." And then she raised her knee and hit him in his manhood. When he crouched down, she started running. When she saw that he was running after her, she started running faster. Once she saw Inuyasha she called to him. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome running over to him. He looked confused because he didn't know why she was running until he saw a man running after him. As soon as Kagome was infront of him he pushed her behind him. "Who the hell is he?"

"My stalker." He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something until the man was standing infront of them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked glaring at Inuyasha receiving a glare back.

She blushed. "You don't need to know." She said as she hid herself more behind Inuyasha.

"Since your not together. Can you give her to me?"

"And why would I wanna do that? She doesn't belong to you."

"And she doesn't belong to you."

Inuyasha stepped closer to him. "You wanna start something with me."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling him back. "I don't want no violence while Shippo's still watching."

Inuyasha stepped back and glared at the man. "Consider yourself lucky. But if I see you with Kagome again I won't hesitate to-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned as she saw Shippo running over to them.

Inuyasha saw Kagome packing from the corner of his eye. He pulled the man from the collar. "Tell me your name. So I can report you to the police." Now, Kagome payed close attention.

"I'll only tell you my name if she wants to know."

Inuyasha snarled. "I want to know." Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief.

The man smiled. "My name is Hojo."

"Thanks Hobo. I'll report you to the police now." Then he walked away with Kagome and Shippo. When they got in the car Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't have to do that Inuyasha."

"Of course I do. Hobo's freaking stalking you." He said as he reversed out of the parking lot and started driving.

"Are we really gonna go to police?"

"No. I'm too tired. I'll go there tomorrow."

She giggled. "Okay."

* * *

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!"

"I believe she said stalker." Miroku said.

Sango shot a death glare at him and he hid behind the piano then she looked back at Kagome.

"So, is this stalker of yours..cute?"

"RIN!" Sango and Kagome yelled.

"What? If you're not interested I could go for him, geez."

"Rin, I don't think he would be interested in you because obviously he's interested in Kagome." Ayame said.

"But she's not interested, right?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Ayame cut her off. "Of course she's not. She's interested in Inuyasha remember?" Kagome blushed.

"Wait, wait, wait a moment. You guys are acting like Kagome having a stalker is a good thing." Koga butted in.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Bankotsu asked.

"Inuyasha said he was gonna do that." Kagome said.

"Ok enough chit chat about Kagome's stalker and let's get back to work!" Sango said as she picked up her guitar. Eveyone agreed and went to their places.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the police station pissed off. The police had told him that they can't put restraining orders on Hojo if he didn't have proof. _Now I had to do more work just to get proof that Hobo guy is stalking Kagome. Damn police._

He was walking to his car until he saw a girl getting pushed into the wall by a man. "Hey!" He yelled as he walked over to where they were and saw that the man ran away. He looked over to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at him with a black eye. The girl was at least 5"2, she had long brown hair that come down to her shoulders with yellow highlightsand hazel eyes. The girl was pretty. _But Kagome's more prettier. _The girl shook her name and backed away from him a little. "Are you scared?" He asked. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She just looked at him.

He sighed. "Look I know I'm a stranger and all and this might sound creepy and all. But can you give me your address so I can drive you home?" She looked down. "I don't have a family." She whispered.

"What?"

"They all died."

"How?"

"In a fire." She lied.

* * *

Kikyo parked in front of the police station. She had to pay the ticket that she had forgotten to pay. She got out of the car and started walking but stopped when she saw Inuyasha talking to a girl. She looked closely at the girl and her eyes widened. _It can't be...but I thought she was dead. _


	15. Esther Part 1

**A NotSoSimple Job**

**Chapter 15: Esther Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

Kikyo parked in front of the police station. She had to pay the ticket that she had forgotten to pay. She got out of the car and started walking but stopped when she saw Inuyasha talking to a girl. She looked closely at the girl and her eyes widened. _It can't be...but I thought she was dead._

Now:

Kikyo hid behind a bush that is near them to over hear them.

Inuyasha just stared at the girl infront of him. She looked really scared. His eyes widened when she started to sniff him. He looked down at her and realized that she had normal ears. If she had normal ears than why was she sniffing him..was she a half demon?

"You smell like..Kagome."

"How do you know Kagome?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away kneeling to the ground holding her head. "No, no, no. Please." She started to cry aloud.

Inuyasha knelt down to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Calm down." The girl slowly looked up at him. "How do you know Kagome?"

"She was..my best friend."

"Was?"

"I doubt it she remembers me." She heard a dialing and looked up to see Inuyasha calling someone. "Who are you calling?"

"who do you think? I'm calling Kagome to see if she remembers you."

_"Inuyasha! I thought I told you not to call me when I'm at rehearsal!" Kagome snapped at him from the other line._

"Gee that's a nice way to greet someone." He chuckled and he heard her sigh. "I need to ask you a question."

_"Can't it wait till I come back to the mansion?"_

"Maybe but I don't wanna wait."

_"Well your gonna have to cause Sango is getting angry right now."_

"Well tell her to suck it up." He heard a giggle and he smiled. "Hey do you remember a girl named..." He looked at the girl next to him.

"Esther..." She whispered.

"..Esther by any chance?" He finished.

_Kagome's eyes widened and she placed the mic back on the stand. "Wait, did you just say..Esther?"_

"Uh no, I said Bugs Bunny." He said sarcastically.

_"Inuyasha! Now's not the time for your sarcasm! Did you say Esther or not?" She practically yelled._

"Yes! I did. So do you remember her or not?"

_Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to put her jacket on. "Where are you?" She asked._

He sighed. "At the police station."

_"Alright. Bye." _

_

* * *

_

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry Sango. But I really need to see if she's really there. Inuyasha better not be playing with me." She said before she left and called for a taxi to go to the police station.

Once she got there, she spot silver and saw Inuyasha and started to run over to him. As she was running she noticed something or someone in the bushes and her eyes widened. _Kikyo? But why is she here? _

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as soon as she was close enough.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome running over to him. As soon as she was infront of him she asked, "Where is she?" Inuyasha moved out of the way to show Kagome the girl. Kagome gasped.

"Kagome!" The girl yelled as she ran and hugged her and started to sob.

Kagome hugged her back as she started to sob as well. "Esther. I thought you were dead." She pulled away. "How did you get out of there?"

"I ran...far away."

"I'm so glad your okay." Kagome said hugging her long lost friend again.

"I have one question." Inuyasha said as soon as the girls pulled away from each other. "Are you..a half demon?"

Esther nodded. "Yeah, I'm part vampire and part human." She said looking down. "Kagome was the only one who excepted me. She practically raised me." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked. Kagome giggled seeing Inuyasha's face. "Why don't we go back to the mansion?" She suggested and she looked at Inuyasha. "I know you're dying to ask more questions than that."

"Yeah, but it's really none of my business." He said.

"Well, if you hear the story you'll get to know a lot about my past. But oh well, you don't wanna hear it. Maybe me and Esther could just catch up." She said as she started to walk away. Esther covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

"No wait! I wanna know now!"

Kagome giggled and turned around while still walking. "Well of course you do. Now come on, before I steal your car." She said holding up his car keys.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Never leave your car keys on the floor Inuyasha." She taunted and continued to walk giggling with Esther as they heard Inuyasha shout and complain after them.


	16. Esther Part 2

**A NotSoSimple Job**

**Chapter 16: Esther Part 2**

**Previously:**

"Well, if you hear the story you'll get to know a lot more about my past. But oh well, you don't wanna hear it. Maybe me and Esther could just catch up." She said as she started to walk away. Esther covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

"No wait! I wanna know now!"

Kagome giggled and turned around while still walking. "Well of course you do. Now come on, before I steal your car." She said holding up his car keys.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Never leave your car keys on the floor Inuyasha." She turned and continued to walk giggling with Esther as they heard Inuyasha shout and complain after them.

**Now:**

"Well, are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kagome sighed. "It all started when I was 13. I met Esther back in middle school..I was in 8th grade and Esther was in 7th..." She started looking at Esther, silently telling her to continue.

"...Kagome didn't know but a bad man was chasing after me. The man killed my parents and were after me. I hung out with Kagome because I knew she was a miko and could purify him..but I didn't tell her because I didn't wanna put her or her family in any danger..but it did...and.." Esther looked away tears stinging her eyes.

"...The man who was chasing after her killed my family because they were in the way," Kagome continued, "they wanted to kill me because I was helping Esther escape so they killed my family because they were trying to protect me."

"If they killed your family then why is Kikyo still alive?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo survived because she was the one who saved me and Esther." Kagome answered.

"She saved you two?"

"Yeah..that was back when we were still the best of sisters."

"Oh..."

"But I ran...I ran and left Kikyo and Kagome behind. I was selfish...I only wanted to save my own life instead of theirs. That's why I thought that Kagome wouldn't have remembered me because I thought she hated me." Esther said.

"Then you don't know me as well as I thought you did." Kagome said. "Anyone that I have ever been friends with should know that I could never hate someone..no matter how much I want to. I can only dislike a person..never hate them...and I think that is why they wanted to kill me because they knew that they could never taint my heart..but they could taint yours because your childhood was horrible, Esther.

"I cannot imagine how horrible it might've been when you were just a child..how terrible and cruel those humans were," Inuyasha ears dropped remembering his childhood and Esther looked down. "It must've been horrible for you too, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Don't act surprised. I know the only family you have is Shippo and his parents...and when you think about your past I could sense a sad aura surrounding you..and I sense the same for Esther."

"You really can't hate someone can you?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head smiling a bit. "Never. No matter how much I want to..I can never hate them. I wanted to hate the man that killed my family but I couldn't. The only miko I know that can hate is Kikyo."

"Where is Kikyo anyway? You two were always so close..you were like inseperable." Esther said.

"It really has been long Esther." Kagome said looking at her. "Kikyo and I are no longer like that. She changed and wasn't the sister I once looked up to."

"Does that mean she has to turned into a bad miko?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. She just..changed."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes soft. _If only she knew...that Kikyo isn't like that anymore._

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"That sounds like.." Inuyasha said.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs and opened the door to Shippo's room and froze right in her spot. "N-N-N-N.."

"What is it my dear Kagome? Cat got your tongue. Can't blame you though..it has been a long time."

"Kagome what is-" Esther froze as well.

"Well, well, well, I guess I was right. The half demon is with you."

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am..Naraku."


	17. Kagome's Sacrifice

**A NotSoSimple Job**

**Chapter 17: Kagome's Sacrifice**

Previously:

"Well, well, well, I guess I was right. The half demon is with you."

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am..Naraku."

Now:

"Naraku, huh? Suits you well. Ugly name for an ugly dude." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Inuyasha..you don't wanna get him angry." Esther warned.

"Like I care about his feelings. Now put Shippo down before somebody gets hurt." He said flexing his claws.

"And what can a mere half demon do to wound me?"

"This!" He said as he came charging at him. Naraku smirked and put Shippo in front of him making Inuyasha stop. "What is it? Can't attack, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard."

Naraku started laughing. "You coward!" Narku stopped and everyone turned to Kagome. "Using Shippo as a shield. Your afraid that Inuyasha, a half demon, can wound you. Half demons are more stronger than you think. Inuyasha could tear you to shreds if he wanted to..but you put Shippo in front of you so he couldn't. If you really want him to fight you put Shippo down and fight him like a real man!"

Inuyasha was staring at her shocked. "Kagome..."

"I'll only put him down in one condition." Naraku finally spoke up. Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at him. "Hand over the half demon." Esther head behind Kagome. "No..I won't hand her over." Esther smiled at her. "I'm handing myself over." She said taking one step forward. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome what the hell are you thinking" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Kagome don't!" Esther pleaded. Kagome gently pushed Esther behind Inuyasha as she started to walk towards Naraku. "I'll turn myself over if you hand Shippo back to Inuyasha."

Naraku smirked. "Brave girl." He said as he put Shippo back and he ran straight to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you can't turn yourself in." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, Esther and Shippo with a sad smile. "It's the only way." _I don't wanna do it, Inuyasha. But I can't let Esther be taken and killed._

Naraku roughly pulled Kagome close and smelled her. Kagome winced when he touched her. _Inuyasha's tough is much softer. _She thought. He smirked at her. "You smell better up close. I'll enjoy cutting you up."

"Your not gonna lay a finger on her!" Inuyasha yelled. "And your not gonna take her!" He said charging at her and Naraku put Kagome infront making Inuyasha stop again. Inuyasha growled. "Remember Inuyasha, the girl turn herself in willingly. I just wanted that half demon but she kindly turned herself in instead." He said as he jumped out of the window.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to the smashed window. Kagome closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. _I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's the only way to keep Naraku away from Esther._

Inuyasha felt like crying. Kagome turned herself in and he was pissed. _How could Kagome just hand herself over like that. Stupid wench._ He growled before he jumped out and started running.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Esther yelled after him. He didn't answer back. She looked at him running and decided to run after him. _I hope he has a plan cause I don't._

Inuyasha heard extra feet and looked back to seeEsther and Shippo on her shoulder. He growled as he looked straight ahead. "Why are you following me?" Esther ran faster until she was right next to Inuyasha. "I assume you have a plan to rescue Kagome." She said ignoring his question.

"'Course I do."

Esther looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"There's only one person we can turn to."

"And who's that?"

"Kikyo."


	18. Kikyo's In

**A NotSoSimple Job**

**Chapter 18: Kikyo's In**

Previously:

Inuyasha heard extra feet and looked back to see Esther and Shippo on her shoulder. He growled as he looked straight ahead. "Why are you following me?" Esther ran faster until she wasright next to Inuyasha. "I assume you have a plan to rescue Kagome." She said ignoring his question.

"'Course I do."

Esther looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"There's only one person we can turn to."

"And who's that?"

"Kikyo."

Now:

Inuyasha banged on Kikyo's door. "Kikyo! Kikyo open up! I know your in there! Open up!" He heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Kikyo in black sweat pants and a plain white shirt. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily. She then noticed Esther. "Oh hey Esther." She said rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Why don't you look surprised like Kagome did?" Esther asked.

"I already saw you at the police station. So what do you want?"

"Naraku came back!" Esther cried. "And Kagome turned herself in!" Kikyo's eyes widened. "What? Is she stupid?"

"I guess so. I came here hoping you know where he hides." Kikyo opened the door a little wider. "Come in. I don't want no one to over hear what I am about to tell you." Esther and Inuyasha both looked at each other then walked inside. Kikyo led them to the living room, and they all sat down. "Did Kagome say why she turned herself in? She must have a good reason for turning herself in to Naraku."

"She only said that it was the only way." Esther said. "Do you have any idea what she meant by that?" Inuyasha asked. "I think I may," Kikyo started. "Knowing Kagome the only reason she turned herself in is so that Naraku would not come after Esther. You see, Naraku didn't really want Kagome dead he only wanted Esther dead so my thought is by turning herself in Naraku won't come after Esther anymore, but.."

"But what?"

"...I'm afraid that Kagome's theory is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"By turning herself in, she just made it more easier to kill Esther because he knows that both you and Esther will come for her and right there and then he could kill Esther. It's a trap to lure both you and Esther in, so we have to stay back for a couple of more hours so we don't fall right into his trap."

Inuyasha slammed his fist into Kikyo's table causing it to break in half. "I ain't waiting around while that bastard is doing Kami knows what to Kagome! Who cares if it is a trap I'm gonna go get her..and if your too scared enough to go I'll go by myself. Now tell me where she is!"

"I..I don't kno-"

"Damn it Kikyo! I know you know! Tell me goddamnit!" Inuyasha snapped standing up.

"I don't know Inuyasha! I don't know where Kagome is alright! Why don't you go sniff her out huh? Maybe you can find her faster that way!" Kikyo snapped back standing up as well. Esther stood up. "Um, guys." They both looked at her. "I think we should look at the last place we think he might be."

"Now why would we do that? If we know he's not there then there's no point in looking."

"You really are an idiot." Kikyo said. "I can't believe I even dated you." She sighed. "What she means is Naraku might be hiding there because he knows that that will be the last place we'll look for him, so if you wanna go so badly then we have to go but you have to wait for a minute I have to go get some things first." She said before she ran upstairs.

"Man, she's just as annoying as Kagome is. No wonder their twins." Esther giggled. "But Kikyo knows how to control her anger, Kagome on the hand can't. When she explodes, she explodes. But don't tell her I said that." She said giggling again. "Whatever."

Kikyo came back down in a priestess outfit with her hair tied back in a white ribbon. She was carrying two bows, two quivers of arrows, and a box. "What's in the box?" Esther asked. "Kagome's outfit."

"Where'd you even get these stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't **get** them Inuyasha. Mine and Kagome's grandmother, Kaede, gave it to me before she died. She gave this to me and said that I'll know when the time will come that I can wear this and then she gave me this box and the bows and quivers of arrows and said it was both for me and Kagome. And I think now is a pretty good time to wear it..and I figured why not bring Kagome some presents."

"That's right!" Esther suddenly cried out. "There both priestesses and that's what priestess used to wear." Inuyasha looked down at his clothes. "It's gonna get pretty nasty down there, Inuyasha. Are you sure you want to wear that?" Kikyo asked. "I'll be right back. Don't go without me." He said before running off. Kikyo and Esther giggled.

"That reminds me." Kikyo said as she walked over to a small cabinet next to the couch and opened it and pulled out a white and black kimono and handed it to Esther. "Your mother told me to give this to you if we ever go and confront Naraku...when I thought you were dead I was gonna throw it away but something told me not to so I didn't. You should put it on. Inuyasha could come any minute and he'll be in a hurry to leave." Esther nodded and Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and to Kikyo's as she ran off to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Esther came out of the bathroom and minutes after that Inuyasha came in wearing a crimson red haori and hakama with a sword attached at the hip. He saw that everyone was ready and walked back out with everyone else following. He suddenly bent down. "Kikyo get on my back."

"Huh?" She asked looking at him blankly.

"Well, I wanna get there as fast as possible and your just a human so you can't run fast so get on my back." He said a bit irritated. She nodded. "Right." And she climbed on his back and he started to run with Esther following running right next to him and Shippo on her shoulder.


	19. Esther's Out

**A NotSoSimple Job**

**Chapter 19: Esther's Out**

Previously:

"That reminds me." Kikyo said as she walked over to a small cabinet next to the couch and opened it and pulled out a white and black kimono and handed it to Esther. "Your mother told me to give this to you if we ever go and confront Narku...when I thought you were dead I was gonna throw it away but something told me no to so I didn't. You should put it on. Inuyasha could come any minute and he'll be in a hurry to leave." Esther nodded and Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and to Kikyo's as she ran off to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Esther came out of the bathroom and minutes after that Inuyasha came in wearing a crimson red haori and hakama with a sword attached at the hip. He saw that everyone was ready and walked back out with everyone else following. He suddenly bent down. "Kikyo get on my back."

"Huh?" She asked looking at him blankly.

"Well, I wanna get there as fast as possible and your just a human so you can't run fast so get on my back." He said a bit irritated. She nodded. "Right." And she climbed on his back and he started to run with Esther following running right next to him and Shippo on her shoulder.

Now:

Kagome was thrown to the side of a large dark room. She yelped in pain as her back hit the thick wall which only caused Naraku to laugh. He walked up to her and knelt down before her and brought her chin up to look at him roughly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Get your filthy hands off me." She spatted out at him but that only caused him to laugh. "Now Kagome, you turned yourself in willingly remember? You belong to me now, and I can do whatever I want to you."

She spit on his face. "I am not your mistress!" But that only caused him to laugh again and that made Kagome even more angrier. "I am not!" She yelled again. "The only reason why I turned myself in because I wanted you to leave Esther alone!"

He laughed. "And you think I would leave her alone?" Her eyes widened. "What? Y-You won't leave her alone?" Her eyes suddenly burst with anger. "Why not? Isn't killing me enough for you?" She yelled at him and he smacked her. "Don't you dare yell at me!"

"You're not the boss of me! Now let me go!" She yelled as she kicked him. "Inuyasha will come for me! Without Esther!" _I hope. Please Inuyasha, please don't let Esther come._

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha stopped running.

"I got a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked confused.

He looked back at Esther. "I think you should go back, Esther."

"What? Why?"He looked away from her. "

I just got a bad feeling, that's all. And take Shippo with you."

"I'm not going anywhere! It's the least that I could do for Kagome!"

"Don't argue with me! You're going back alright! And don't you dare follow me!" And then he continued running. Kikyo looked back at Esther who looked hurt..shocked...maybe both, then she turned back to Inuyasha. "What was that all about, Inuyasha?" He growled. "Do I have to repeat myself? I just got a bad feeling ok!"

"Sorry if I offended you. Do you think Kagome's ok?"

"I hope so. If he did anything to her, he'll get more of a beating than I already planned for him." He said. "Where is his hide out again?" Kikyo looked around trying to memorize the parts then she looked at him. "It's straight ahead, about 4 or 5 more villages then you'll see an abandoned little shrine and that's his hide out."

"In the forest, huh? One of my best places to fight." He smirked. "How thoughtful of him. I guess he was thinking about me." _I can't believe how much Inuyasha cares about Kagome...it's definetly love. If only Kagome knew...If only she knew how much he loved her._ Kikyo thought.

_Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming for you. _Inuyasha thought as he ran faster.


End file.
